


Divine Judgement

by gurosinner



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Musical References, Substance Abuse, Suicide, satanic rituals, text game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurosinner/pseuds/gurosinner
Summary: "I’m not feeling okay, but I’m livingI’m smiling, ever so faintly"— APPLE DOT COMA text game run on The Discord Of Evil, written by @gurosinner#7152. You navigate the world as Gallerian.. With a little help from the Gods. We have a tumblr! Please visit us athttps://divinejudgement-logs.tumblr.com! If you're alright with heavy spoilers, you can also join the discord Divine Judgement is/was hosted on,https://discord.gg/3A5dS5z





	1. PRELUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Testing? Testing!»

**Divine Judgement is presented and written by:** @gurosinner#1752  
**Featuring original characters by:** MOTHY/悪ノP

**This project was inspired by:**

  * _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ (Team Salvato)
  * _Lowlife_ (ThatPoppy) ( https://youtu.be/lwnoSeiAFSY)
  * _pnqlqie_ (qvkhke) ( abhca://gfumc.om/-BxIec4AMZM)
  * _dzdxw tqed_ (urxiavvth+moev) ( pglea://gchbh.qm/_CpKzJ71yMb)
  * _jznkx gwtk avbwgwg_ (rrw) ( ulixj://mbcgm.jv/AgjH7aQSyzM)
  * _uuwfl zllx_ (qmpg27) ( phgxf://ponbi.jr/jC4Nb2RjD2A)
  * _uagks! ij lrnvm!_ (xmgixei) ( pglea://gchbh.qm/-PokceD_WIt)
  * _zoga vxmu_ (xwai) ( pktia://lgjbl.um/Q7bWXOByh28)
  * _yaum rxasg omibfn_ (yruh) ( ytmxg://qdcku.js/F1gjWwjNLWQ)



**And a special thanks to:**

  * **You;** the players!
  * **Our monetary supporters;** fcac alqpwa, hvj xnodo, wols "dy" fywol, grxa kuufvkat, nfhrh qcdc
  * **Our project heads;** xmrd pscird dscpoq rfo aged xsoqpzl



«I.. I think we did it!»  
《Did we?》  
„We did! Now, let’s roll call before we start?“  
«Great idea! Alright, alright.. HOST Zero-One?»  
《Here!》  
«HOST Zero-Two?»  
「Here, ma’am!」  
«HOST Zero-Three?»  
{ Right here! }  
«HOST Zero-Four?»  
„Right here!“  
«Parser! That’s me, teehee! Well.. Everyone, thank you for joining me in this mission.»

**«And welcome, to DIVINE JUDGEMENT.»**


	2. Chapter 1.1: ATTACHMENT

>New Game  
CHAPTER 1: ATTACHMENT  
You have to be at work at six, and yet, you’re up at almost four AM. You get up, slowly, you open the first drawer of your dresser and pull out a match. You strike it, and light the candle you've been using for years now. The clock next to it reads, three forty seven. You moan, shuffling to the servant’s bell, and ring it once.

>retrieve arms  
You feel like shit, being up too early, but you bend down under your dresser and pull the safe out anyways. You input the combination. Your gun is still there.

>open window  
You close the safe and put it back in its place. You open the curtains, expecting a bright light, only to be greeted by a dim sky. You open the window. It's cold, obviously, it's winter. Feels good to breathe it in, though.

>x self  
You are GALLERIAN MARLON and you feel bad about waking your staff at 4am.

>examine room  
You really hate standing around in your room. It brings back feelings you thought you buried long ago. Technically, it's a guest room. There's nothing but a single person bed, a dresser with some clothes in it, and a window. Now, on the dresser, is a mess. You keep telling yourself you'll clean it, but your internal clock knocks you out before you get the chance almost everyday.  
  
The door to your room opens. It's Bruno.  
"Good morning."  
"Morn.." You mumble.

>try to remember what you called him for  
You called him to dress you, like the rich bastard you are. But also cause you can't stand to be alone in the morning.  
  
He closes the door behind you and unbuttons your sleep shirt. "You realize you have two hours or so to kill now, right?"  
You nod. He hands over your day shirt, which you put your arms through, and he buttons it up.

>try to find a way to kill two hours  
>what about breakfast  
"Make..make an elaborate breakfast, that'll kill time right?"  
Bruno shoots you a bit of a glare-  
"I guess... What do you want?" He hands you your slacks, which you put on yourself.

>say ice cream, half-jokingly  
"Ice cream.”  
“That's not very elaborate. I'm sure you can finish a pint in less than an hour, Master."  
You both laugh, and he ties your ascot.

>octopus  
"Ziz, then."  
"You.. You realize things don't materialize in the ice box right?"  
"Of course I do."  
"We don't have any."  
"Pity.."

>what do we have?  
You leave the room with him, as you're fully dressed.  
"You could have Lucif toast, I think, or pancakes. One of the two, we have. And we have eggs, of course..."  
"Hashbrowns."  
"Those take a while."  
"I have two hours."

>visit your daughter  
"Get started on that for me~"  
"Where are you going-" His face looks a little scared, you're not sure why.  
"To wake Michelle!"  
"R..right.. I'll be downstairs..."  
  
You head to her room and knock on the door.  
"Come in!"

>enter  
You open the door and sigh. Soon, she won't live in your house anymore, and it saddens you. Progress on the theatre is going smoothly, and she’ll be moved there when it’s all done. She sits upright on her bed, smiling sweetly as usual.  
"You're up early, papa!"  
"I know, I know.."

>CONT.  
"How are things, papa, at work?"  
"Depends on what I last told you..."  
"You're a..federal USE judge, correct?"  
You nod.  
"So... Have you heard the radio?"  


>"what's on the radio?"  
"I've heard.. there's a case coming here. It's causing an uproar in Marlon. I don't know the names, though..."  
All you've heard is that you'll be doing a new case today.

>"wish your papa luck, then!"  
"I'll do my best with it, if it happens to come my way."  
"Oh, thank you, papa!" She leans forward. "I've heard many terrible rumours about this case, you'll tell me the truth of it when you get home, won't you?"  
"A-as long as it's nothing, like, uh.. Disgusting."  
She nods, satisfied with that answer. "Thank you! Are disgusting cases..common?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
You hear your name being called downstairs.

>pat michelle on the head and exit  
You pat her on her head and tell her to behave for the staff.  
"Not that there's ever a problem~" you remark.  
You leave and go down the stairs, then turn into the dining room. Just as you asked for, Lucif toast and hashbrowns.

>vore  
>yom  
You take the plate and attempt to shovel all of it into your mouth. You choke a bit, but swallow it. You prevent yourself from dying by downing your coffee right after, thankfully, it's only warm.

>attempt to look dignified  
You sit up straight and dab your mouth. Larisa is horrified. Bruno is horrified. Look what you've done, Gallerian.

>smile  
You smile sweetly to them. Bruno attempts to smile back. Larisa rushes to clean the table and leave your presence.  
  
You still have about an hour until you're expected in your office. It takes 20 minutes to walk to work.

>check the mail  
You stand and announce that you're going to check the mail. Bruno grabs your coat and puts it on you before you leave, then accompanies you out. You both make conversation, he's the one who reaches into the mailbox and hands it’s contents to you.  
  
Two letters. One from an Arina Andreevs and another from a Marija Norkus.

>read both  
You open the first, from Arina. Inside is a plea, wrapped around 1,557,000 EVU. You can feel a rush of adrenaline going to your fingertips.

>recall details of her case  
You can't remember anything dealing with this name. You read the letter.  
  
It was only procedure, I swear, Norkus is a liar. She's only upset about being rejected. Believe me, your honour, I've done nothing wrong.  
  
You ask Bruno if he's heard the name before. He shakes his head.

>read norkus' letter  
You hand Andreevs' letter to Bruno. You open Norkus'.  
  
I know I've done wrong. I only ask you punish me as necessary, and bring them to justice with me.  
  
It was wrapped around a measly 780,000 EVU.

>save letters (and money)  
>note pleas for later  
You ask Bruno to get your briefcase. He obliges, and you place the envelopes (with money) inside. The letters, you put in the inside pocket of your coat.  
  
"I guess I'm off."  
"You're positive you don't want me to drive you?"

>consider his suggestion  
You're still rather afraid of cars. But it's also a cold, long walk.  
Will you accept his offer?

>which costs more  
Gas..costs money.  
You nod. "Positive."  
He waves you farewell, almost sadly, and you start your walk to work.

>look both ways before crossing the street  
You always do! You only have to cross two streets, thank Levia. You think about the letters you got.. about what Michelle said...  
  
You find yourself climbing the white stairs to the courthouse. Finally, a warm building.

>go to office  
You head to your office. Upon entering, you see the case files on your desk and take a deep breath, getting yourself in the proper frame of mind for work.

NORKUS V. ANDREEVS  
MARLON STATE V. ANDREEVS  
MARLON STATE V. NORKUS

>read files  
The files use the same background information. By now, you've grown to almost hate your job, with everything you have to read and hear. You tell yourself it's not all that bad, that it's what you've always dreamed, but all the positivity in the world couldn't have prepared you to read... this.

Victim, LĖJA NORKUS (10), died one year ago in a “rebirthing” therapy session. She was adopted by single mother MARIJA NORKUS. NORKUS reported her daughter “misbehaving” in the home to a therapist, who diagnosed the girl with REACTIVE ATTACHMENT DISORDER. She took LĖJA from their home in Marlon to Levianta for REATTACHMENT THERAPY with licensed therapy couple ARINA and VASILI ANDREEVS. In the second session, LĖJA was wrapped in blankets and pillows to simulate a womb, and instructed to birth herself despite both ANDREEVS holding her down with their body weight. After announcing she couldn't breathe, ARINA told to girl to “Die then, go ahead and die.” Ten minutes later, LĖJA stopped responding. The ANDREEVS unwrapped the blanket to reveal LĖJA had suffocated to death. She was declared dead by paramedics. NORKUS was charged with negligent behavior as a parent, and the ANDREEVS have been tried for medical malpractice, found guilty, but appealed. 

You feel dread run through your body. Your hands feel weak. You look at the age again. Only ten years old..

>what the fuck.  
You don't understand how something like this could ever happen. You hate seeing this evil, this tragedy, but it's what you signed up for, taking this job.

>if you hate seeing this evil work to punish it all  
That's right--  
You have to bring people like this to justice.  
The problem is, who...?  
20 minutes to trial.

>any more details on the case from other sources or otherwise?  
You'll hear testimony from all parties soon enough. You gather your wits about you and open each file.  
  
Marija Norkus was a single mother who adopted a girl originally named Lėja Katelynas. She most likely misbehaved because she was traumatized, in some way. She was also separated from her birth brother, which probably caused some rebellion in her.  
  
The Andreevs are indeed licensed therapists, in fact, they specialize in.."therapy" like this. You think it's garbage. Records show tactics such as starvation? Forced silence? Hitting children, even? You’re no therapist, but this sounds.. Wrong.

>check schedule  
13 minutes to trial.

>screw the money, there's children hurt. do this properly.  
A ten year old girl suffered here, she suffocated under the care of these "therapists." You refuse to play dirty here. There's no vessels. It was never about the money. You can do this right.

>prepare for case  
You take a deep breath. You gather the files in your arms and stand. You walk out of your office and to the courtroom.  
2 minutes to trial.

>be a good boy  
Yes. You will bring justice to this case. You feel.. proud of yourself, almost.  
  
You sit up where you always do. Your notepad and pen are already in front of you.  
1 minute to trial

>Try to relax  
You regulate your breathing. No one's noticed how shaken you are.

>Trial Start  
Bailiff calls for all to rise. The witnesses swear on the Levin Bible. There's a jury.  
  
TRIAL START  
  
Marija Norkus’ lawyer stands and addresses the jury.  
  
“April 18, EC978, Ms. Marija Norkus brought her daughter Lėja to her new child therapists, in hopes of treating for Reactive Attachment Disorder. She was a bright, helpful, shy girl, with deep seeded issues of neglect from her birth family. Norkus only wanted her little girl to live a normal, healthy life. She was referred to the Andreevs, who encouraged her to use inhumane tactics in rehabilitating her daughter. The Andreevs used a “rebirthing activity” in a therapy session, that ultimately resulted in Lėja’s death. Norkus has acknowledged she is at fault for allowing this to happen, pleading guilty in a Marlon court on accounts of child neglect. We ask of you, the jury, to think of children who may undergo this same therapy, and may also be lost, and stop the Andreevs from continuing this therapy. Finding them guilty of medical malpractice will take away their license, and result in fines being paid to both Ms. Norkus, and to previous families treated.”  
  
He motions to you briefly. This case.. It’s messing with your head. You continue to think like a father instead of a judge. You consider handing it off for a split second but.. No, you want to be the man to bring justice in Lėja’s name.  
  
“Evidence will be reviewed by Judge Marlon before being presented.”

Norkus is called to the witness stand and prepares to give testimony.

>CONT.  
"Ms. Norkus, if you could, tell us about your daughter?" Asks her lawyer.  
"My daughter.. Was troubled."  
"And because of this, you brought her to a therapist?"  
  
The woman looks shaken, like you are. She continues to tell of exactly, how troubled.  
  
"She would light my clothes on fire. She even killed the goldfish I bought her, sh-she was a demon, if it mean she’d be noticed!"  
The child she tells of is hardworking and quite, but starved for attention, to the point of acting out.

>CONT.  
"And this is why you brought her into the care of the Andreevs'?"  
She nods, "As per Doctor's order."  
"Did the Andreevs' tell you exactly what they had done to your daughter?"  
"Y-yes.. I didn't expect she would.. She.."  
"No further questions, your honour."  
  
Norkus continues to comb through her hair. You allow the Andreevs' lawyer to question her now.

>Hum  
>make notes when appropriate  
>stay calm  
>Take a deep breath and calm down if possible  
The smug look on Andreevs' face makes your blood boil. You drum your fingers and keep your breathing steady.

"Ms. Norvus... So, as you said before, you willingly put your daughter in this position?"  
"I-i did.."  
"Were you in the room at all during the session?"  
"For only afew minutes.."  
"And what happened in those few minutes?"  
"Arina and..Her husband, they held her down. With all their weight on her chest."  
"You didn't stop them?"  
"I-i thought it was normal!"

>try not to explode in court  
>"How?"  
You're pressing onto your pen too hard... You'll break it a-  
  
Your pen snaps. There's ink on your notepad and your hand and your desk. You beckon to the bailiff for help, and continue to watch the trial.  
  
"E-excuse me, I, ahem. I have a question." You look to the lawyer. "How was this procedure, 'normal' or even legal?"  
"There's no laws against therapies like this your honour."  
  
It makes you sick.

>"That doesn't make normal"  
>just because it's technically legal doesn't mean it's normal or right  
>"you said, 'only for a few minutes'. you left the room even under these circumstances?"  
It was legal to kill people like your mother at one point. 36 years, and it's been all that's kept you going.  
  
"You left despite your daughter being under these circumstances..?” You ask Norkus, directly. Maybe it was the overprotective father in you, but you'd never let a therapist even touch Michelle, no matter what her issue was.  
  
“I really thought it’d help her…”  
  
You’re a little peeved. You think Norkus is abit of an idiot, to think her daughter being restrained would help.  
  
Norkus is dismissed from the stand and Andreevs is called up.

>hear them out and try not to break anything else  
You still haven't gotten a new pen, but at least you're cleaned up now... Bailiff brought you a towel.  
  
"Mrs. Andreevs," Starts her lawyer. "How long have you been doing procedures like this?"  
Why is she..smiling?  
  
"Four years."  
"And your success rate, until now?"  
"100% percent."  
  
That can't be right.

>ask her definition of success  
"What exactly is your definition of success?"  
"Children who no longer antagonize their parents."  
  
'Perhaps,' you think to yourself, 'Because they've been traumatized into submission.'

>point this out. Ask if she ever thought that maybe some of the parents were the problem  
>and how do you make them no longer antagonise their parents? how can you be sure they've improved?  
"How are you sure about your success rates?"  
"Letters.. Your honour, to and from the parents and myself."  
"Do we have access to these?" you direct your attention to the lawyer.  
"...No, they can be retrieved." Replies her lawyer.  
"Deliver them to my office."  
  
The questioning continues.. She truly believes she did no wrong. They talk about how the procedure was to reconnect her to her new mother by being "born again." How she had to want to be born. How she wanted to die... You send Andreevs to her seat. You can't take her bullshit. The jury seems unsettled.

>ask why didn't they remove her when it was clear something was wrong  
"Are there any recordings or pictures of this?"  
"Yes your honour."  
You're handed a tape.  
  
Levia’s sake. Now you have to listen to this tape. Nice going.

>sigh  
>if only you could use a demon or something to make her pay...  
You adjourn the hearing. For time to listen to the tape. An hour, you give yourself to listen and to recover. You stand and head to your office.

>listen  
>try to make it to the end  
You sit, and put the tape in a player. You prepare yourself for the worst of the worst... You thank Levia there's no visual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I think the “bad guy” and “good guy” are little obvious. }  
>  《Things happen that way sometimes.》  
>  „Life is more grey than that, though..“


	3. Chapter 1.2: ATTACHMENT

>save  
GAME SAVED

>archive

  * CHAPTERS
  * SCHEDULE
  * MUSIC
  * ENDING GUIDE
  * ENDING GALLERY



>schedule

  * MONDAY: work
  * TUESDAY: work
  * WEDNESDAY: work
  * THURSDAY: work, last to leave
  * FRIDAY: half day
  * SATURDAY: work
  * SUNDAY: off



WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A DAY OFF? [ Y / N ]

>no  
>what's today?  
MONDAY, AROUND 11AM

>continue  
CHAPTER 1: ATTACHMENT

>examine?  
You're holding the tape tighter than you should. Your fingertips are changing colour. You're shaking, even.

>listen  
You insert the tape into the tape player and shakily press play. The voices are distorted, slightly. You pull out the transcript and read along.  
ARINA: Get on that blanket for me there. Curl up, like a baby.  
You can hear what sounds like someone getting on the floor.  
ARINA: Okay, imagine you're a little baby Lėja, in your mama’s tummy. It’s gonna be dark, and tight okay?  
LĖJA: Okay.  
You hear Lėja be wrapped up, and held down. Her voice is so light, so soft. Barely audible, now.

>CONT.  
ARINA: What’d’ya think? Warm right?  
LĖJA: I’m gonna die in here.  
VASILI: You won't die if you push yourself out. You just gotta get your head out, then we can pull you out by hand, okay?  
LĖJA: I don't know if I can.  
Why was this okay? Who ever looked at this procedure and said it was okay? Just the sound of it seems unsafe.

>try your best not to throw up  
You're trying you're trying.. you think of what this girl went through before her adoption. Kids who grow up with the state, their lives are hard. All of it added up to… this.  
ARINA: It’s okay. Mama, encourage her.  
There’s silence.  
ARINA: Your baby wants to hear you, mama.  
MARIJA: U-uh, I can't wait to see my baby. I hope she’s a beautiful little girl. I wanna hold her, keep her safe..  
There’s great unsureness in her voice. You can't stop drumming on your fingers on your desk. She could've said something, done something. She angers you. Her complacency, it angers you.

>try not to give in to anger  
>as much as you hate this you have to finish it  
Finish the case. Put someone away. Make sure that Marija woman never gets close to a child ever again, while you're at it. Someone complacent and soft like this couldn't properly discipline a rowdy child, or speak up against abuse like this.  
VASILI: If you leave and wait outside, it’ll have more of an effect. She’ll crave you more.  
MARIJA: Are you sure?  
ARINA: She’ll be out in a few minutes, yea.  
MARIJA: I’ll be just outside, Lėja, I love you. Knock on the door when you get out.  
[. . .]  
LĖJA: I will, mama. I love you too.  
There’s the sound of a door opening and closing.

>nudge the wastebasket closer, just in case  
You pull it closer.  
ARINA: You ready now?  
LĖJA: Y-yea.  
ARINA: Push then!  
There’s the sound of moving fabric.

LĖJA: Can I push my hands out?  
VASILI: Has to be your head.  
LĖJA: I-it hurts to breathe.. It hurts to breathe I wanna get out!  
ARINA: Then push!  
LĖJA: Can mama help me?  
VASILI: Nope. All you.  
She’s so panicked. She’s screaming. The noise causes you to tense up.

>CONT.  
ARINA: It’s okay if it takes a long time, some people aren't as strong as others.  
LĖJA: I CAN'T BREATHE LET ME OUT!  
ARINA: You have to push out, stupid. Not even born and you're already so so stupid.  
Lėja screams and screams. High pitched, panicked screaming. It makes you panic as well. At this point, you’re frozen, you can't even press the pause button, you can't get up, nothing.

>breathe  
>will yourself to get up  
>take a break  
A spark lights within you, it feels, and you will yourself to move, jamming down on the stop button. Just for now. You need to breathe, to calm down..  
You take out your wallet. You look at the photos inside. Ma and Michelle. She's in her doll body, sure, but she's still your daughter. Your perfect, perfect daughter. She's the one who gives you strength, on days like these.

>do what needs to be done  
You look at the clock. 50 minutes to trial continuation. You'll hand the tape over to the jury then. You know how it ends, you don't really have to listen to it in full..

>when the day is over go home and give Michelle a hug  
>try to make yourself look presentable  
>compose yourself  
You take the tape out the player and rewind it. You breathe..  
In for eight seconds, out for eight seconds. You touch your face. You haven't cried much, but you’re well shaken, could've been holding it in. You try to find something reflective but fail. You’d rather not go to the bathroom if you look all blotchy and red…  
  
You call an intern and order a glass of water. She brings it to you and rushes out. Interns tend to be scared of you, and others that graduated in your year.

>check the time  
You pull out your pocket watch.  
48 minutes to trial resume.

>call Michelle?  
You pick up the phone and dial home.  
It rings once. Twice. Thrice. Four times.  
"Marlon manor, how can I help?" Rennert's voice.

>"put Michelle on the line"  
"It's Gallerian," you don't bother with niceties. "Put Michelle on?"  
There's a silence. You think you hear "hold that thought" but you can't be sure. You wait.  
"Gallerian." It's Bruno... He doesn't sound so happy?

>hm?  
“Hm?"  
"Gallerian.. You know I love you dearly. You're my best friend before my boss, and so, I do my best to look out for you.. You do realize no one can hear Michelle except you, right?"  
"Ma can hear her."  
"Ma doesn't count."

>"when i'm done, you'll be able to talk to her again. trust me."  
>"just put her on"  
"When I'm done, you'll be able to talk to her again. Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?"  
"Many times, Gallerian. But you've lied to yourself more so. This is re-"  
"Put her on, Bruno." You don't usually use such a stern tone with him. You hate doing it. You hate half yelling at him. He's your best friend, the man who saved your life. He means well, you know that. Even though it frustrates you.  
There's silence, a click, more silence, then another click.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello!"  
  
It's Michelle!

>ask how Michelle's day has been  
>when the time is right, tell Michelle you love her very much  
"Darling! How are you?"  
"I'm in your big expensive chair, in the office, papa! I remember when I used to be able to kick my legs.. and spin around! It's still in such ni..." She trails off. "Never mind. It's a new chair."  
"You noticed that?"  
"There used to be a tear on the right side. It's not there anymore."  
"Well, I replaced it, soon after you stopped spending time in my office... You're very observant."  
"Thank you~"  
  
It seems someone went and fetched her from her room, brought her to your office.

>CONT.  
"I was just calling cause I had a break... I wanted to remind you that I loved you."  
"Aw.. I love you too!" Somehow.. she sounds closer to the phone.

>CONT.  
You continue talking to her. She's apparently been very entertained! Ma came over while you were gone, took photos! Showed her how to use a camera!  
  
The idea of such technology scares you a little, you’d rather not spend money on something like it until it’s perfected. You know, in case it breaks, so you don't have to spend alot on gas to find someone who can fix something so new.  
You bid farewell and check the time. 10 minutes to trial resume.

>decide what to do next in the next 10 minutes  
You breathe out, heavy. And stare at the clock. You collect the tape, and three extra pens. You start walking over, slowly.

>CONT.  
Walking into the courtroom, you feel a sense of dread. You're gonna have to play that tape for the jury.. the whole thing. You don't like the idea of seeing everyone's faces react to it.

>skim through the transcript  
That’s right! You didn't finish it! You sit in your seat and skim the parts you didn't listen to. This is much more painless than listening.  
  
LĖJA: IT’S HOT IT’S HOT I CAN'T BREATHE PLEASE LET ME OUT.  
ARINA: You have to want it. You can be born or you can die.  
VASILI: You won't actually die.  
LĖJA: I'M GONNA THROW UP.  
ARINA: You want to die? Then go ahead. Die, go ahead, die.  
LĖJA: LET ME OUT  
ARINA: Don’t be a quitter now!  
[. . .]  
VASILI: Lėja? Lėja. Lėja, come on, get up.  
[They unwrap Lėja, discovering she’d choked on her own vomit.]  
VASILI: Asleep in her own vomit. . .  
ARINA: But, hey, is she.. breathing?  
[. . .]  
VASILI: N-no, c-  
ARINA: CALL SOMEBODY!

>try not to vomit yourself  
In a fit of twisted humour, you imagine the possibility of someone vomiting during the trial.  
  
While staring at the transcript, the trial begins. You're asked for the tape, which you hand over, and is played for the jury. It hurts, in your throat, to hear it. Reading, you don't feel it, the despair and panic in her voice. The tape... the tape.

>keep a straight face  
You go stoic as the jury sits. Silent, unmoving, forever disturbed by what they heard. There’s only two women in the jury. One is crying. The men are all shocked. Pale, far away looks, they whisper amongst each other.  
  
The trial proceeds. You're handed a stack of paper.. the letters written to the Andreevs’ about past patients. You pull the letters you were written out of your pocket and sneak them to the bottom of the stack.  
  
"As you can see," states the Andreevs' lawyer, "All happy customers."

>"What do you mean happy?"  
>try to hide your disgust this is a courtroom  
"Define happy." You shuffle through the letters. "I see a lot of abuse here, but nothing about happiness."  
The courtroom is silent enough to hear the way the lawyer drags his feet across the floor when he stands there, anxious.  
"This letter.." You hold it up. "Talks about withholding food from a young boy, because he 'reverts' to his previous state. The one under it talks of beating, and under that, of forcing the child to go mute for days. I really don't think any of these are 'happy customers,' but never the less, I want them analyzed by a handwriting expert."  
  
You tried, you really did, but the disgust and anger in your voice shows through all too well. Maybe you should've handed the case off…

>CONT.  
You hand the letters to be looked at by the jury. Thankfully, they only shuffle through the first five or six, as you expected. You hear chatter, agreeing that the handwritings look similar, that something was wrong about these letters. Others, make noises of disgust.  
  
They're collected again and handed back to you. You conclude today's trial. These need to be analyzed, and you know just the person to do it.

>recall person  
Hel Jaakko, of course! ...Maybe you're a little biased, but, most judges use her... she's right at the front desk, no waiting for results from one of those fancy labs or anything! You suspect the letters as well as reputation of the Andreevs’ have been forged. If that’s the case, Hel will notice it, and be able to tell the jury about it.

>find her  
She was a busy woman... you make your way to the file room first. She's not there. You try the front desk next, but she's not there either?

>think about where she would be  
You try to remember what her actual job was...  
You're a horrible friend.  
  
She’s a clerk, no? Clerks kept records of just about everything. That doesn't narrow much of the building down. You leave a note on her desk, and the letters in a manilla folder.  
  
Until she gets back to you, you're more or less free. You do have to write your yearly report by next month, but, you have a month-ish...  
  
You really don't know how to explain where a lot of your verdicts come from... or where evidence goes... or where your the money for your new fancy car came from... Levia's sake, you're horrible at this!

>go home  
You head upstairs, to the break room, and wait for it to empty out. As it does, you check around you, then snuff out the flame in the fireplace. You move a single brick in the back of the fireplace, and it opens a secret door. You close it behind you, and you duck through the secret passageway to your living room. You don't need to be at work for now, if they need you, they'll call you. You emerge from your own fireplace and dust yourself off. You're home!

>eat some comfort food  
You ring the servant's bell and order food, not explaining why you're suddenly home.  
"Something warm," you pace back and forth, between the couch and the coffee table. "And starchy, and just, deadly amounts of butter, and uh, whatever meats we have, and.. and.. ice cream. I want ice cream."  
The footman nods and rushes off to tell your cook. You kick off your shoes and drape yourself on the couch.

>wait why did you get money for your fancy car you should be focusing on the vessels  
You can afford luxuries when you're constantly being bribed.

>bribery will kill you one day ya know  
You think about that a lot. You.. you can't stop thinking about things that might kill you ~~like your relationship~~ and how they might kill you ~~or people like Mira~~ or when they might kill you  ~~so the Titanis...~~  you wonder if you'll ever change, ~~was your fault, or hers?~~ ever become a better person ~~who’s the murderer?~~ you really don't ever see that happening but you can dream, no?

>clean up your act then  
>everyone can be a good person if they try  
You almost want to. You almost want to be a real, good person..  
  
~~REMEMBER WHERE YOU CAME FROM.~~  
  
For some reason, you remember the old saying, "blood is thicker than water." Y͠o̷u̡͡͡ ̢d̡͞͠o̸̕͟n̡'͡t ̛͘k̡n͡o̡͟͡w ̶͡͠w̡ḩy͏̸̛.̧  
  
《You know exactly why...》

>go see Michelle and/or Bruno while you're waiting  
Discarding your thoughts, you get up and walk towards the basement. You look around.. you're barely down here, it's eerie, somehow. You can hear Larisa talking away in the kitchen, and other staff members move about the area but, you don't see Bruno. You knock on the door frame of his sleeping quarters (there's no real doors in the basement. Most, including Bruno, drape a sheet over the entrance of their sleeping quarters.)  
  
He's quick to hide his journal under his covers.  
  
"You're home early-"  
"Stressed."  
"..come." He pats the space next to him on his bed.

>sit  
He wraps an arm around your shoulders, and you lean into him.  
  
"I take it this is Andreevs?"  
You nod.  
"Who'll you put away?"  
"I.. i don't know. It's a jury."  
"Doesn't mo-"  
"There's a kid involved, Bruno." You shake your head. "I can't play dirty when there's a kid involved."  
"Levia's sake.." He pulls you closer. He's warm.. he's always warm. You wonder if he overheats from wearing his blazer inside, with the heat on. Either way, you enjoy being so close to him.  
  
"It'll be okay. I believe in you, and in true justice."  
"Thank you.." You smile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, earlier."  
"Tsk, I deserved it."  
"No one ever deserves to be yelled at, for anything."  
  
You sit and talk more with him, in the end, your hands are holding each other. His hands are rough, from working as hard as he did so long ago, for so many years. Now a days, he doesn't do much hard labor besides cooking, maybe carrying you up to your room when you fall asleep elsewhere. It's comfortable and nice to know someone like him cares for you..  
  
He really is your best friend! In the whole world! 

>see michelle  
>no stay  
>embrace the gay  
>literally  
>hug Bruno  
>get gay  
>come out of the closet already  
Liking men? You? You have nothing against queers, but, you don't like men, surely! …That’s a great lie you've told yourself, Gallerian.  
  
You don't like thinking about it. You don't like thinking about yourself, in general, but you especially hate thinking about yourself in relation to how you feel about the people around you. It stresses you out.. so much.  
  
Like Bruno said, you're a liar. You've lied to yourself for most of your life. Now that you consider it, you don't want to anymore. To begin being a good person... you must be honest with yourself.  
  
You like women. You like men. Never sexually, but you like both. And you especially like Bruno. You know this because you've never yelled at him so loud you had to plug your ears. You've never kicked him out the house because he got on your nerves that badly. You've only ever yelled at him when you couldn't control your temper, but you always went back and apologized. He only ever raised his voice at you when it was important, because by Levia, he loves you dearly and would never hurt you.  
  
You love him back.  
  
You turn Bruno's face to your own and kiss him, you wrap your arms around him, holding him as tight as you can. You think he might've kissed you back, but you parted too soon. He only stares at you.  
  
You feel sick. You let go of his hand, and rush out the room and upstairs. He calls your name, but you don't look back. Levia's sake.. what if he hates you now?! That was out of line, why would you...?!  
  
You dart to the second floor and into Michelle's room. You lock the door behind you.

>take some breaths  
"Papa?" Michelle only looks to you, horrified at your shivering.  
You're shaking, almost crying, you feel like you're gonna throw up. All over something so small but..? You look down at your hands. They don't feel real. You're on the verge of a panic attack, and the only thing keeping you from collapsing into a fit of sobbing are deep, long breaths in and out. This stability won't last long though, you know that.  
  
You're scared, you're terrified, you're not good with people. You're not good with deep, meaningful relationships. You and Ma are barely functioning, only kept together by business and physicality, a physicality that makes you sick. You can't hide this, you can't ignore this.  
  
What if he doesn't return your feelings? What will you tell Ma? What does this mean for PN? What does it mean for the dynamic at home?  
**What will Michelle think?**  
  
"Papa. Please look at me."  
You turn to her. She's sitting on that little shelf she has, in front of her window. You sit next to her, slowly, shakily.  
"Whatever happened," she speaks in such a hushed tone... it calms you. "I know you'll be okay. You're a very strong man."

>hug your daughter  
>give her a rlly good like, bear hug  
You pick her up, almost as if you were scared to break her. You hug her tightly, and continue your deep breaths. You lean back, body untensing, and you tell her what happened.  
  
"That's not very romantic." She half-scolds. "Running away like that."  
"But.. What about Ma? What do I tell her?"  
"You can decide that when you next see her."  
  
You wish you could be like Michelle, live in the present, instead of overthinking the past and future.

>father-daughter bonding time  
"What general advice do you have for this?"  
"Talk to him."  
"I'm bad at that."  
"I'm bad at magic, but I still try!"  
  
Magic?

>CONT.  
You raise a brow at her mention of magic. You're a visual person, which leads Michelle to show instead of tell.  
In a puff of smoke, she vanishes from your arms and is now sitting on her bed.  
  
"Ma taught me."  
  
You point to the space between the two of you, sputtering nonsense sounds as you try to comprehend. Michelle scolds you, telling you again to talk to Bruno, and she’ll do some magic later. You pout, get up and unlock her bedroom door. You ring the servant's bell.. You're freezing up again, dammit.

>try to relax as best as possible  
>stop being such a limp noodle  
That's right! You're Gallerian Marlon! You're not afraid! You turn to the door as it opens, standing tall, straight, and confident…  
  
And you deflate as you see Bruno's face, trying to blink tears away. You even back up, only hitting a wall. What are you so afraid of? Besides being rejected? 

>Try to act natural  
>STOP BEING SUCH A LIMP NOODLE  
Michelle flashes the most playful smile. “Papa has some words for you, Mr. Bruno!!”  
You tell him she’s said this, and he laughs, leaning against the door frame. He asks to come in, and you nod, hesitantly.  
  
He walks up to you and pulls you away from the wall, into an embrace. It's tight.. Your back cracks but you don't mind, it's passionate, it's real. For once, you feel a real, breathing, living emotion besides bitterness and hatred and fatigue. You feel alive, even as tears fall down your face. He's.. he's trying to talk to you, but you're in such a state, you can't really hear him. Just knowing he's here though... It's nice.

>haha "straight"  
"I'm straight." Those are your first words to him? Seriously?  
"That's a fucking lie."  
"Yea it is.." You return the embrace.  
  
“That’s sweet,” you break away a little to see Michelle, hands clasped over her chest. “But get out my room, old men.”  
You laugh. “I’m only 36, Michie!”  
“Out!” she orders.

>get a room  
You push him out of her room and close the door on your way out. How rude of you, getting dumb and mushy in your daughter’s room! You then pull Bruno to the seats in the library and the both of you sit.  
  
You get close and he kisses you again, a sweet peck on the lips.  
  
“Why did you run away?”  
“I was.. scared, I guess.”  
“Of what?”  
“My feelings..? Your feelings!”  
“There’s a lot to be afraid of, in feelings.”

>fake, unrealistic, and gay  
"None of this feels real." You whimper, letting yourself fall forward, and your face, resting right in his chest. His heart beat is quick.  
"Nothing ever feels real to you."  
"It really doesn't!" You sniffle and lift your head up. "Everything's so fantastical.. real witches, demons, undead creatures... normal things start feeling far away."  
He pushes the hair from your face, tells you to stop stressing.  
  
You have anxiety. You can't stop stressing.  
  
You nod, despite that.  
  
“You have a meal waiting for you, you know.” His fingers run through your hair.  
“Eat with me?”  
“If that’s what you want.”  
  
Hand in hand, you walk downstairs and to the dining room. You ask Larisa for another table spot, for Bruno, which she retrieves. She serves him and the two of you eat together. It's like all the other dinners you've had, as friends, nothing’s changed yet. You hope it doesn't. You clean up your own mess, using the time to think.  
  
You've always been close with him. So close, your other staff have pried into your relationship status. Ma has attempted to convince you polygamy was the answer. Now, you may be a filthy cheat, but polygamy? You’d never. Besides, you know how Bruno feels about her.. You wonder, is he the jealous type? Perhaps you should've broken things off with Ma first, before making a move like this…  
  
You don't think about the important things much, do you?  
  
The day goes on without incident. You beg Bruno to sleep with you, in the master bedroom, to which he agrees to, happily.  
  
You dress yourself, for once, and Bruno comes upstairs already in his pajamas. He isn't much taller than you, but his shoulders are a little wider.. it’s funny, you think, how differently people can be built.  
  
You're thin, twig like, soft in the face, with only the strength to carry yourself to and from work. Bruno, on the other hand has sharp, defined features, and he’s lifted both you and Ma with no problem. You think he might’ve even been able to lift you, Ma, _and_ Mira before he got winded! But then the both of you are still similar in the ways of work. You each do too much. You remember the days where you wouldn't sleep because you brought a case home, and he’d stay up as long as you did, the only person answering the servant's bell at such an ungodly hour. Mira would scold the both of you back then, “Did you ever sleep? Or did you wake this poor man up early?” She’d ask you, motioning to Bruno.  
  
Things have calmed down now. Mira is… dead. You get your sleep, as best you can, and he gets his. The two of you are in sync, he’s lived with you so long. You think it’s mostly because he’s your valet, always has to be a step in front or behind you, but perhaps, it could be this emotion between the both of you…  
  
Is it really love? You think it could be.  
  
You wrap your arms his waist, his hands your and the both fall asleep. You sleep dreamlessly, and peacefully. 

>SHUT DOWN  
TERMINATING SYSTEMS. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!


	4. INTERLUDE

>continue  
**INTERLUDE**

_You awaken. It is the middle of the night. You're in your bed. You don't feel safe._

>sleep  
_What point is there in that?_

>it will make you less cranky in the morning, for one  
_There is no "morning" anymore. There is only a 6AM alarm every "morning," and breakfast materials in the fridge._  
  
_You can't sleep in your current state, anyways._

>get out of bed  
>take blanket  
>fold blanket into origami crane  
_You get up. You take your blanket and stare at it. You were taught origami once, long ago, and you know a rectangle blanket is poor for origami._

>examine surrounding  
>time to find scissors  
>examine self  
_You're in your "room." You really just sleep here. If it were really your room, you'd have posters and all kinds of things hanging from the ceiling, and lots of pretty dresses and other outfits. Instead the room is bare. A clock, a bed, and a bookcase is all you have._  
  
_You, yourself, are..._  
  
**HOST Zero Three.**  
  
_That's the title you were given._

>take the clock  
>examine book case  
_You tap the clock and pick it up. It's small, electronic._  
  
_The bookcase is mostly things you picked out yourself. Afew comic books, some art books, and some from..._  
  
_A long time ago._

>examine old books  
_You pick up the one closest to you._ The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka _. You weren't there, but you can imagine, this and the others were.. once important, to someone you loved. Zero Two calls it "aisuru," a word he says he learned from Zero One. You're not sure if the word applies to your feelings towards Him as well, but you like the idea that it's a word you can use as well._

>take clock batteries  
_You open the back of the clock and take out the batteries, the little screen no longer lights up, and the time is gone._  
  
**OBTAINED BATTERIES**

>like your will to live, apparently  
>take old books  
>look under bed  
_Your will to live is very strong!! You just... don't feel safe._  
  
_You look through the old books, deciding the take_ Gift From A Princess That Brought Sleep _. It's your favourite! You take it._  
  
**OBTAINED BOOK: GIFT**  
  
_You look under the bed. Nothing. The cleanliness disturbs you._

>i  
_Inventory: batteries, blanket, book;Gift_

>head out  
>we're making that origami blanket crane even if it takes all night  
_You could cut the blanket into a square! You head out the room. You can go left or right._

>left  
_You head left. There's not much to look at, just the other's rooms. You hit another branch. The left leads to the kitchen hallway and main room. The right leads to extra rooms, surveillance, and the public room._

> let's go to public room  
_You take a right, go past surveillance, take a left, and you open the door to the public room. There's a camera, a chair, and a desk. On the desk is a microphone. The camera isn't on._  
  
_This is where the other meet with the public, via video call._

>why do we not feel safe?  
>lets try to rationalize this situation to make the best choice  
_You tap the microphone, pretending to be one of the other's in a press conference._  
  
{ What's wrong? With what, sir? } _you fake interview,_ { Ah! Yes! Yesterday! To see a human like Gallerian suffer in such a way... It's disturbing. Something must be done, but, the others will not allow such... Divine Intervention, so to say. }  
  
_You laugh at your own stupidity. In short, you don't like watching and not taking action when you can. You also don't like the arguing and yelling that goes on amongst the others. They could never get along..._

>take microphone  
_You unplug the microphone._  
  
**OBTAINED MICROPHONE**

>continue talking to yourself quietly in the microphone  
{ If they'd just let me have control... just once, I could fix it, and make everything run so much quicker, so much smoother, and it'll all be pleasant, and we can move to Phase Two... }  
  
_Phase Two excites you, but you must first finish here. You fear, even in Phase Two, they'll fight all the same, though._

>put the mic back, plug it in  
>where are we supposed to be, if anywhere  
_You put the mic back where it should be. How rude of you, taking it from its place. Mother would kill you!_  
  
_You should really be asleep but... With the way everyone is deciding to run this place, and all the fighting, and what you had to see yesterday, you can't do that._

>go get some food  
>contemplate over snacks  
_You leave the public room and head back to the fork between kitchen hall and other hall. You head down the kitchen hall. There's a cooking room, a small room with a fridge and microwave, and a dining room._

>look in fridge  
>Food  
_You go into the small room and open the fridge. There's a lot of non perishables! Nothing that can go bad, due to the fact no one's allowed to enter or leave..._  
  
_You don't like that._  
  
_You take the fruit snacks, in the fridge to keep them fresher longer, and leave them on the counter for later._

>if we’re not gonna eat them, then let’s put them back  
>what did we have to see yesterday?  
_You want to eat them! But they're cold! They have to thaw out!_  
  
_You had to watch that man have a panic attack. It scared you- You wanted to help him, to be the one or two people he could lean on, but no one would let you._  
  
„We shouldn't interfere, dearest.“ _He stopped you with those words._  
  
_The way he calls your dearest... it disturbs you. But he scares you. You dare not call him out, you're sure mother has already spoken to him._

> make a mental note to kick him later  
_Kick him? How rude! Sure you don't like his ideas sometimes but..._  
  
_You think about yesterday._  
  
„I won't let you interfere.“  
{ But look at him! } _you'd pointed to the man only just recovering._ { He needs stability, we can give that to him! }  
„NO!“ _He'd slammed his fist on the console._ „Humans must be left alone unless it's an emergency!“  
  
_It took Zero Two pulling you away from him to stop the argument from escalating. He hates it as much as you but… you're there to monitor things, just for now, it is only the beginning, there’s still things to perfect._  
  
_All things Zero Four told him._  
  
_You don't feel safe with him in charge._

>put him out of charge then  
_You consider it. How would you overthrow him, though? He's half the reason you're all here, mother being the other half and you've already talked to her! She trusts him with everything, it seems!_  
  
«He's not all that bad.» _She defended him._ «Just takes getting used to is all!»

>has the food thawed out yet?  
_You pick up the fruit snacks, open the pack, and eat one. Yep! Good enough!_

>Monch  
_Monch indeed. You eat the fruit snacks._

>are they good  
>are they able to temporarily distract us from our problems  
_They're very good! They bring memories of having real, actual fruit, a long time ago. A longer time than the books in your bookshelf._  
  
_Less a distraction, more... something to intensify the homesickness you feel, of sorts._

>look  
>where are we  
_You're in the small kitchen room. There's a fridge, a microwave, a toaster, and a table._

>check fridge  
_You open the fridge again. Still just a bunch of non perishables._

>examine fridge door  
_You look at the door. Mostly bottles of water. The out side of the door has some circular magnets, but nothing for the magnets to hold up._

>take magnets  
>keep away from electronics  
_You take 4 magnets. There's still 5 on the door._  
  
**OBTAINED MAGNETS**

>is there a closet?  
_You do believe there's a few storage closets-- they're not really called that though. There's the medical closet, for sure, and an electronic closet, but you only know the location of the med closet._

>open medical closet  
>look for scissors  
_You leave the kitchen hallway, go further down, take two lefts and a right, and you're in the main room! Past the main room is the connection room, but next to that is the med closet. You open said closet door and look inside. It's basically a big first aid kit._  
  
_There's multiple syringes, bottles of liquid, bandages, disinfectant, afew electronics?, and scissors. You take them._  
  
**OBTAINED SCISSORS**  
  
《Why are you awake?》  
  
_Ah--_

>"I'm working."  
>use scissors on blanket  
>i was having trouble sleeping, is all  
>did i wake you up?  
{ I couldn't sleep, so I'm just... doing something... I didn't wake you, did I? }  
_She turns up her nose._ 《No. I was… planning on getting up now. Early bird gets the worm (or something.)》  
  
_As she speaks, you cut the blanket so it's a square. You notice, now, how much like your father she speaks. You find this to make quite a bit of sense, considering…_  
  
_That._  
  
《You're not planning something, are you, Princess?》  
  
_Oh. You haven't been called that in a hot minute._

>fold the blanket crane you were always meant to make  
_You try to fold the blanket into a crane. A blanket doesn't do well for origami, so, frustrating you because the folds don't stay. She snaps her fingers. The blanket now has the properties of paper._

>feel slightly disappointed because you lost half the fun  
>continue anyway  
_You give her a glare but continue. You now have a large origami crane._  
  
**OBTAINED LARGE ORIGAMI CRANE**  
  
《Why did you...?》

>place crane on her head  
_You out the crane on Zero One's head. She looks at you more confused._  
  
《Are you alright?》

>balance it on her nose  
>"Boop."  
**> balance it on her nose**  
_You try to balance the crane on her nose, but it falls off. She snaps her fingers, it becomes a blanket again, and falls apart. She doesn't seem very happy._

>flip blanket onto your shoulders like a cape and exit room dramatically  
>feel aghast that your blanket crane is ruined  
_You drape the blanket over your shoulders._  
  
{ I'm like Kyle Marlon now. }  
《God, you two are really alike...》  
{ You killed my crane, miss! }  
《Give me those!》She takes the scissors from you, even though you were only holding them! How sad!  
  
{You'll rue the day, miss! } _You joke._  
《Sleep.》

>tighten the blanket around your shoulders  
>be the Crane Maker  
>demand respect  
{ I will not sleep until I am shown respect! Refer to me as Miss Crane Master! }  
《No. Go to sleep.》  
{ No! }  
《Sleeeeeeeeep.》 

>relent and sleep  
{ Alright, alright... stick in the mud. } _You wave goodbye to her, and announce that you're off to sleep._  
  
《Just stay out my way.》  
  
_You.. don't know what she means, but nod. You go back to your room and get in bed, drifting to sleep._


	5. Chapter 1.3: ATTACHMENT

>quit  
**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO QUIT?**

>NO  
>CONTINUE  
**CHAPTER 1: ATTACHMENT**

 **> WAKE UP**  
Bruno shakes you awake the next morning. You open your eyes and make an attempt to smile, but you're so tired, just getting up.  
“What’s today?” you slur out.  
“Tuesday. Come on, let’s get you dressed.”  
  
He pulls you up right, you sway a little, but remain standing. There's days where he pulled you out of bed and you just fell right back down. You start thinking.. about yesterday, the way you thought of becoming a better person. You could start by fixing your sleep schedule, definitely. Go to bed earlier, ~~alone~~ wake up more refreshed, ~~all alone~~ wake up happier, ~~YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALONE~~ be happier. Yea.

>hug the guy  
You wrap your arms around Bruno.  
  
"I can't dress you like this."  
"Hush, please..."

>brush your teeth  
>wash your face  
>use the toilet  
"Le..lemme wake up first..." You shuffle off to the bathroom. You use the bathroom, wash your hands, splash yourself with cold water, then begin brushing your teeth. You look up from the sink and make eye contact with your reflection...  
  
THE SIGHT BEFORE YOU IS QUITE UNCOMFORTING.

>deep breathing  
>calm down  
>ignore mirror, focus on bruno  
You look to the side of your disgusting reflection. Bruno stands in the bathroom doorway. You turn to him, rinse your mouth, then smile.  
  
Last night...

>We can do this, Gallerian!  
Indeed.. You'll be okay. You're Gallerian Marlon!  
  
"You seem to have slept well." Bruno remarks with a smile.  
You nod and roll your shoulders. Nothing clicks. Nothing aches.  
  
"I.. guess I did.."

>maybe have peace of mind for once???  
>this is obviously good for u  
You're glad you feel good, yes but..  
  
What time is it? How long until you have to leave? Are you on schedule? How long does it usually take to leave the house? How long is it to work again? Are you going to make it? What if you’re early? What if you’re late?  
  
**WHAT IF, WHAT IF, WHAT IF, WHAT IF,**

>breathe my man  
>breathe  
>you're going to be ok  
You look at yourself in the mirror again.  
You don't know the time, but that's okay. It takes only a few seconds to dress, maybe half an hour to cook and eat breakfast. You're doing fine with time. It takes 20 minutes to get to work. You'll run if something comes up. Being early isn't a problem. You're never late to anything.  
  
Ever.  
  
You’re still paranoid about making time though...  
"Hey Bruno."  
"Hm?"  
"I'll dress myself," You meet him in the doorway. "Get breakfast started? I don't particularly care what it is."  
"Of course."

>Do we have medication we can take?  
Meds...  
You know you're a ruined man, mentally. No one believes you. It's all in your head, according to them.  
  
No shit.

>bruno is medication  
>that's bullshit. Love and support is nice but isn't all healing  
>vore bruno  
>don't vore bruno  
You sigh as you go back to your room and dress for work. Yes, yes. The all healing qualities of... Love, and going outside, and walking, and having a....healthy sex life.  
  
You get angry, remembering how you used to be told that.

>anticipate breakfast  
With all your clothes on, you leave your room and look to the stair railing. You could slide down it... Do you?

>SLIDE DOWN IT  
>YES  
You sit yourself on the railing and slide down! The vague fear of falling off the second story dissipates for a second and you enjoy the way you almost... fly off the railing at the end?

>bruno is breakfast  
>No Sex  
>Go eat a healthy meal with vegetables  
>NO VORING BRUNO  
>Vore Bruno  
>no  
>yes  
>Wait  
>Just vore the Bruno  
Somehow, your mind wanders to... Cannibalism.

>Actually  
>Ask him if he's into vore  
You peek into the kitchenette. No Bruno.  
You bound down the stairs to the basement and catch him in the kitchen. He skillfully carves open a melon- one of the orange ones,  
  
"Hey Bruno?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something really weird?"  
"Don't you always?"  
"Well.."  
  
Do you really wanna ask him that?

>Yes  
"Thoughts on cannibalism?"  
"Gallerian."

>suggest concan  
"Think about it, pleas-"  
"Did you have coffee before bed?"  
"Noooooooo..."  
  
He nudges you and shakes his head. "You're bizarre sometimes."  
"I know."

>NO ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO DATE U  
"I do.. have a serious question though."  
  
You taste a sick taste in your mouth. Bruno looks to you now. It's as if he wants to answer before you even take the breath to ask..  
  
"What are we?"

>CONT.  
"I.." He swallows hard, unable to look at you now. "I don't.. I want to..! But.. ugh, that's ah.." You’ve turned your best friend into a stuttering mess! The knife he was holding, he puts down. He puts the cubes of fruit into a cup. He finally turns to you.  
  
"That's up to you, Gallerian."  
  
You hate making your own choices..

>kiss him you fool  
>make a melodramatic confession  
You turn his face to your own. You lightly peck his lips.  
  
“I really, really like you..”

>save  
**GAME SAVED.**

>No  
>hell yeah  
>Do not do it  
>HELL YEAH  
You stare at him with indecisiveness. You could cry. You could really, honestly, cry from the stress. By a very simple choice. It's a yes or no answer, and yet, you can't even do that.

>Do it, you coward.  
>Look, I don't want to ruin our friendship  
>I don't want to ruin our chances of professionalism  
>UPGGRADE  
>We don't even know what it's like in Levianta to be gay at this time  
>I don't want to get ourselves into trouble.  
"I.. I want this, I really do, something inside me tells me yes, Bruno but.." You shake your head and let go of his hand. "What if I fuck up? What if I get fired..? What about Ma?!"  
"Gallerian, you're stressing yourself out."  
  
Are you shaking? You might be shaking.  
  
“What’s it like to be gay.. in this country?”  
  
He looks to you, then the floor. Back to you, then to the meal he’d half prepared for you. It’s eggs-- fruit, a roll, and you assume the kettle is on for your morning tea. “I-i don't know.”  
“What do y-”  
“I haven't told anyone.” he practically hisses, scared look on his face. “Ever.”  
“Shit.”

>"I want to know how you feel. Is that okay?"  
"W-what do you think, at least?”  
  
“I’m black.” he states flatly. “If you don't get harassed, you’ll see a sudden drop in pay, I’m sure.”  
“You’re already my friend though…”  
“People see us as strictly professional. Once we start getting.. comfortable, thing’s will go south for you, I--” He pulls you in close. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don't be…”

>ALL VALID ASS CONCERNS  
>"Bruno, how do you *really* feel about me?"  
>How do you feel about *me?*  
"How do y-"  
He interrupts you. "I love you. I don't doubt that for a second. My chest burns, Gallerian, when I let my mind wander."

>blush  
You already are, you're sure.

>MELODRAMATIC CONFESSION TIME  
You’re scared, so is he, and there’s so much unknown in a move like this. Do you really want to do this?

>No  
>Admit that, "I don't know how I feel about you, Bruno. Not yet. I want to learn."  
"I think.. we have something, I don't know what but, I want to understand it before we move forward."  
"Of course," He nods. "Take all the time you need, please, I don't want you rushing into anything you might regret."  
  
He finishes making your meal and feeds you, which you allow him to do.  
  
“Emotions are complicated,” he explains. “We’ve been close for many more years than I’ve been aware of my feelings for you.”  
“When did you realize it?”  
“When I ran out of things to call it, besides love.”  
  
He shrugs, makes a dumb face, and you laugh.

>let's go to work  
Right! Work, can't be late, or you might as well just die, on the spot, as your pay get slashed right before your eyes..

>head to work  
You bid Bruno goodbye quickly, he pours your tea into a paper cup and hands it off to you as you rush off.  
  
You leave the front gates and begin your walk. You forgot your pocket watch but you hope and pray you're on time...  
  
There's a beggar on the street. Do you give him something...?  
  
《Oh..?》

>yes  
You dig in your pockets for small bills, giving him enough to probably get a coffee.. it's snowing. He needs it.

>after giving him the money, continue going to work  
You actually get to work early... You don't like being early. It's weird, not having anything to do for 20 or 30 minutes…

>review what you have to do  
The case will conclude today. All you're waiting on is Hel's handwriting analysis and the jury, then you have to decide on a sentence...  
  
Someone knocked on your office door.  
  
《What’s this…?》

>tell them to come in  
"Come in!"  
  
One of the secretaries opens the door. She somehow reminds you of a rat. She comes to your desk.  
  
"Sir, d-do you have a case already? After today?"  
"I do not..?"  
"Would you.. be interested in another witch trial?"

>PENITENZIAGITE  
>Yes  
>...another witch trial?  
>internally: oh shit  
You shake your head yes. Witch trials are your purpose, the reason you took this job, strived to be anything other than dead.  
  
“I gave it to Lawfence, as the tapes are all in Lucifenian. I figured..He could handle it.”  
“H..he can’t?” You honestly taken aback. Lawfence was actually one of your underclassmen when you were in college. You were never close to him, but he was top of his class, the fact that he ‘couldn’t handle’ a case kind of shocked you.  
  
“He returned the files to me and asked for some days off. He said he didn’t.. Want the devil coming for him.”  
“What the hell is this case about?!”  
She shakes her head with a shrug. “I just know there’s witches involved.”  
“Oh Levia..”

>I love it  
>Let's do this  
"I can start it tomorrow yes?"  
"O-of course sir!! I'll get the files to you during, uh, when's your lunch...?"  
  
You shrug, being you have no exact time. You've eaten during hearings, in your office, whenever you feel.  
"Just bring it to me after the Andreevs case is let out."  
"Absolutely!"  
  
She nods her head and excuses herself. She immediately comes back and pokes her head in.  
  
"Should I be delivering some of these to your home? You usually collaborate with Ms. Sudou, right?"  
"Uhh,"  
  
《Say yes, baby, I need my moment~!》

>no thank you  
>Keep home life and work like seperate  
Your eyes dart around the things on your desk.  
  
"N-no, she, uh, thinks I'm fine on my own.."  
The secretary nods and leaves.  
  
Ma did indeed say you didn't really need her help anymore... That was years ago. Mira was still alive, even. You've been modest till now, telling her you still need her help..  
  
You can do this alone. You're Gallerian Marlon, dammit.  
  
《Dumb boy.》

>leave it to me  
>we don’t need ma (that’s ma, right?)  
It's like there's a voice, in the back of your head, nagging you.. you can't "hear" it clearly enough. You brush it away as fear of failure.  
  
《Hmp. I’ll just turn you off, change your mind later.. Now, how… do I...?》

>Ma, shut up  
>I'm driving this Gallerian machine now  
>Gallerian is a big boy who can handle himself  
>He's brilliant and courageous and a good man. And we're going to make him succeed.  
《Eh?》  
《You can hear me?》  
《That’s… not good…》  
《(Ahem) In all truth, Gallerian cannot handle himself, and I can’t let you just, have him, so I.. I’ll just fix this, now, uhhh…》

>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
You look off to the side. There's a spider. You scream in terror and squash it, missing multiple times, then finally hitting it.  
  
《I..o..oh my god, that's pathetic. Gallerian. Baby. What the hell?》

>scream like an idiot you were  
You scream again, remembering the spider and the fact that it's under your shoe, crushed, and it's all gross and.. spidery. You move your foot and scrape it on the ground.  
  
《This is so entertaining, you just, watch him? All day?》

>Ma, you're a poor excuse for a witch.  
>You're just a couple of things all mashed together- and yet you think that gives you the right to call yourself a person?  
>And gives you the right to fucking ruin lives?  
>Ma, you're scum, and you always will be.  
《Exc--》  
《You think you're so much better because you do...! God know's what? With your.. one soul....that you were born with.....》  
《Like.. what makes you so much better than me, morals?》

>a poor excuse of a lover, a poor excuse of a friend, poor excuse of a mother, grandmother, and ""being""  
《Lover..?》  
《Wait.》  
《Shit.》  
《SHIT.》  


>Am I with one soul? I question that everyday.  
>But I don't pretend to be human.  
>And I don't fuck my own child.  
>mmmmm yep remember that thing happened once  
《Most things are one soul, even animals, NOW I HAVE TO DO SOMETHI- EVERYONE WAKE UP WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!》  
  
You jolt awake. You dozed off, but something woke you up again. You check the time. Still near forever till the trial. You tap on the clock to be sure its not stuck and, nope, not stuck.

>slap self  
You give yourself a light slap. Wake up, Gallerian, wake up! No don't.  
  
Wait.  
  
What?  
  
You're so tired! You're getting things all backwards!

>It's okay, Gallerian. I'll be your psychotic voice in your head.  
>aren't we all  
>Idk, man, are you psychotic?  
_P S Y C H O T I C_  
  
Y-you.. wrote it thrice, and underlined it, and circled it..? You need better things to do with your time.  
  
Voices though-- You don’t hear voices. You just get thoughts and feelings. You think, if you started hearing things, you’d have to admit yourself some place.

>recap case  
You're just waiting on an analysis from Hel and a decision by the jury...The Andreevs are obviously guilty of medical malpractice, you can only hope everyone sees it that way. You promised to do this cleanly, no bribery, no bending rules. A 10 year old girl died because of these people, and her incapable mother.  
  
You’re hoping to catch the Andreevs in fraud as well, as the letters of “results” they provided all looked to be written by them. Perhaps, even some form of child abuse. You usually don’t deal with cases involving kids-- You’re not 100% sure what you’re gonna sentence them to.  
  
You look behind you, at the bookshelves full of Levia knows what. You try to find something on the laws surrounding children, and child abuse, looking from the top shelf (which you can barely reach) to the bottom.  
  
You read, occasionally checking the clock.  
  
**15 minutes to trial.**

>man up n get ready  
>fortify like that one Tumblr post  
_F O R T I F Y_  
  
You keep writing things down without realizing it...  
Your handwriting is awful, as always. And you wrote in the reference book! Stupid!  
  
You get up and gather your things. You stand around for a while, but get walking to the courtroom.  
  
„What the hell are you yelli-“  
《LISTEN, alright.. remember when Mira died, Gallerian rebounded..?》  
„Y..your point?“  
《You’re a halfwit. THAT’S MY SON!》  
„…I-i’ll turn i-“  
《You left it on before you slept, just get me in.》  
„…“

>think happy thoughts or something  
>kittens and puppies frolicking in a meadow Idk  
>think about the $$$  
Cats... Cats! You love cats, and living in the city is fantastic, you see lots of strays.  
  
You take your seat. Hel is already there, and today, the jury will decide on a verdict...  
  
**TRIAL START**  
  
Hel gives testimony on the letters and points out what she found in the handwriting; fraud. All the letters were written by one of the Andreevs, not by previous “patients.” The letters also echo reports from their other therapy sessions, meaning they could be charged on multiple accounts of child abuse, not just one.The jury chatters, and you call for them to break. You’ll probably have a few minutes.  
  
You turn to Hel, and ask about her daughter, how she’s fairing.  
  
“It’s hard, but she really enjoys things just the two of us.” She smiles. “If I know I’m leaving early, I’ll bring her in with me, and teach her to type.”  
“Why haven’t I noticed that..?”  
“That’s because you stay holed up in your office.”  
You pout.  
  
The jury comes back, the verdict is in.  
  
**GUILTY**  
  
You bang your gavel down after announcing the sentence; 20 years in prison, a revoking of the couples therapy license, and blacklisting them for any work with children, the elderly, or education. You also demand they give compensation for any previous clients they treated.

**CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED**

**STATUSES:**  
**• UNAVAILABLE**  
**PLEASE UPDATE CALCULATIONS**

>SHUT DOWN  
**TERMINATING SYSTEMS. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „This process isn’t perfected, you know.“  
>  《Nothing will ever be perfect, dear.》  
>  „You’re not scared..?“  
>  《Not at all~》  
>  „If you say so...“


	6. INTERMISSION

START UP FAILED: UPDATE REQUIRED  
UPDATE? Y / N

>y  
UPDATING. . . PLEASE WAIT. . .

UPDATE SUCCESSFUL, DETAILS:  
• ENDINGS CALCULATED  
• ENDING CARDS GENERATED  
• ENDING GUIDE ADDED  
• MUSIC LIST ADDED  
• STATUS NOW AVAILABLE

>archive  
• CHAPTERS  
• SCHEDULE  
• MUSIC  
• ENDING GUIDE  
• ENDING GALLERY

>ending guide  
**ENDING 0:** Quit.  
**ENDING 1.1:** Don’t let her leave you.  
**ENDING 1.2:** On your own.  
**ENDING 2.1:** If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it.  
**ENDING 2.2:** Not all healing, but very nice.  
**ENDING 2.3:** C͟ONF̵ORMI҉TY (Requires ending 2.2)  
**ENDING 3:** A reunion and a life saved.  
**ENDING 4.1:** To run away, does that make you a coward?  
**ENDING 4.2:** “Thank you.”  
**GOOD FINALE:** A good man. (Requires ending 1.2)  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 01:** A man to do a job.  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 02:** The collector. (Requires ending 4.2, failed if you achieve ending 3)  
**BAD FINALE:** GI҉V̢E͜ ͠I͠NTO YO͘UR PO̧WER ͞ĻUS͡T. (Failed if you achieve ending 0, failure reversed with ending 1.1)

>continue  
**INTERMISSION**  
  
You're in your office and now have nothing to do..  
The case you were transferred isn't urgent, and you don't mind holding out to tomorrow for it. Besides that, you do have an annual report to write.. and lots of lying to do in said annual report. (Seriously, how are you gonna explain the sudden boost of income?)  
  
What do you do?

>when is the report due  
You check your calendar. On January 8th, you wrote "REPORT DUE" in red pen. Twice, actually, once in English and again in Leviantan.  
Today is Tuesday, December 12th.

>i guess at least make an outline or smthin  
You kick yourself to get started and take out a sheet of paper and a pen, you try to make your handwriting legible, but you’re thinking so fast, it’s mostly scribbles. You hate doing slow work but, that’s the only way to get that pretty, curly penmanship you’re known for. You make notes in the outline, bills, cost of any renovations, some reminders to look into paychecks, some stuff about the number of people working there (which you have written down), etc etc.

>ok cool now take a break  
>get some tea/coffee whatever u like  
Do you really wanna walk all the way to the breakroom? There's people there, Gallerian, people that will try talking to you.  
  
You can call for it, or walk down there yourself.

>call for it like the rich bum u are  
That's right. You're Gallerian Marlon, entitled rich bitch. You pick up the phone and dial the extension of the break room. Interns without things to do typically hang out there.  
  
"Hello?" The voice of a woman.. or a young boy? The phone makes it hard to tell honestly.  
"Yes, it's Judge Marlon, could you get me something decaf, and bring it to my office?"  
"Course, sir!"  
  
You hang up and wait, getting back to work in the meantime. You only notice your coffee actually got to you when you hear the door close as the person exists.

>slorp  
You put your lips to the cup and slurp, cause it's hot as hell! You burn your tongue and wince, putting the cup back down. You take a sharp inhale of cold air, and get back to the report outline. You put some real words, with proper grammar! Wow. Fantastic. It’s half done now.

>go home  
You pack up your things, including the new case, and head home. You can't tell if it's warmer or colder than this morning.. Either way you're happy to be back home. It's cold inside. Too cold.  
  
"GALLERIAN!!" You really really hoped you wouldn't hear her voice today-  
  
„Chill.“

>greet  
"Why the hell are you here?! Without warning?!" You almost collide with Ma on the way to your personal study. You really really hate the way she just shows up! Unannounced!  
  
"Gallerian, I have two really really important things for you!"  
"I doubt that."  
"Okay, maybe not the second one, the the first one is important, I swear."

>save  
**GAME SAVED**

>what important things  
>very deadpan  
You usually let yourself calm down before talking to her, but you just deadpan your response to her. You.. really only do that when you're mad..  
  
"What is it then?"  
She flinches at the lack of emotion in your voice. "Jeez, someone's in a piss mood.. Are you okay?"

>eh  
You take a second, and force your shoulders to relax.  
  
"I-i've been better, just, what did you need?"  
"Wow. This is bad." She turns her head a little, her eyes more so, you don't know who she's talking to.. "You put him in a bad mood for no reason! How awful of you!"

>eff off, Ma  
>he will recover  
"Wow, that's cruel."  
"Ma!" She snaps her head back to you. "Ma, what did you need?"  
She curls her hair around her finger, laughs, and drops it. "Let's break up!"  
  
Your eyes go wide as the world comes to a halt.

>sorry, what  
You shake your head. "Come again?"  
"We're not compatible, baby, I think it's time we just stayed friends."  
"W..what do you mean, was it something I said? Ma, you know me, come on, I need you!"  
"Do you really? I think you enjoy me, but not our relationship, Gallerian~" She taps your nose. "So, do you really need me, baby?"  
  
„You’re scaring me-“

>no  
>we don't need her  
>You didn't even love her  
>dont be mean about it though, just... truthful  
You blink back tears. You really don't care.. You didn't ever have the heart to tell her. The only reason you're crying now is that you don't like change. The idea's a little scary.  
  
You shake your head. "I don't.. need you, per say.."  
"Then it's settled? Friends?"

**"FRIENDS."**  
  
  
  


"I still have the much less important thing to tell you~"  
"Why're you still here?"  
"I need money, Gallerian."  
"No."  
"Please!!"  
"I said no."

>what the heckie do you need money for anyway  
"What will you even do with the money?"  
"Finance my next big show! ...with your help~? Maybe? Read it, read it, Gallerian!!" She presents you with a script.. that she wasn't holding before? Where the hell did it come from?

>skim, kinda?  
You scan the title and the first few pages.  
  
QUARTETS OF EVIL  
ARC ONE: TYRANNICAL PRINCESS'S SNACK TIME  
  
It seems to be a historical comedy. Weird.

>read  
You begin to read.  
  
Setting is just outside PALACE, people are gathering. RILIANE enters, centre stage.  
RILIANE: Now! Bow to me!  
EXTRA: Oh, it's her!  
RILIANE: ...  
RILIANE: I said, bow to me!!  
EXTRA: She said it twice…

>tell ma no  
"I like it, personally, but I'm not sure anyone else would.."  
"I need more than you to like it!"  
"I know that!"

>tell her no again, for realsies  
"Look, you can write, so maybe write something that isn't historical fiction?"  
"But that's what you li-"  
  
You hit her on the head with her own script.  
  
"STOP CATERING TO MY TASTES!"  
She groans. "Fine, fine, I'll work on it!!"  
"Also get out my house."  
"Wow, rude."

>go to your room  
You shoo Ma away, out your house, and watch her leave out the front gates. Once she's gone, you practically deflate. A man of fatigue, you are. You go up the stairs and to your bedroom.

>just like... go to bed  
Before dinner?

>yeah  
You don't even bother undressing. You simply climb into bed, and lay there, face down on the pillow. You eventually move to your side, facing the wall, and fall asleep.

LOADING. . .  
KOSHMAR_HANA_ICHI_MONME.WMV  
ACTIVATED

You open your eyes. You're presented with a computer, and a job application.

>examine job application  
You scrolls through it, reading, and typing what's appropriate.  
  
Name? Hana.  
Highest education? None.  
Other qualifications? None.  
Previous positions? None.  
Preferred place of work? Anything.  
Preferred industry? Anything.  
Desired pay? Anything.

>has this been submitted to us or are we submitting it  
You're submitting it. If you don't you'll never get a job, and you'll go broke, and you'll die in a box not even the size of a tatami, and no one will know your name.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
You face plant into the keyboard.

>where are we submitting it to?  
A local chain company, with multiple offices here in Tokyo. They're apparently looking for new hires, with no experience, but...  
  
You don't have anything? No family, no address, no education, no qualifications!

>worth a shot at least  
>if you get the job, you can work on education and living space  
You submit the application and stand up. A man taps your shoulder.  
  
"Hey, the library's closed, need me to walk you out? It's pretty dark."

>if you dont mind, then sure  
You nod, unable to speak from being so flustered! He's handsome.  
  
He walks you out, asking if you've had any luck with your job search. You tell him you haven't. He gives you his condolences.  
  
"You're strong."  
"Mm?"  
"I couldn't job hunt that long without killing myself."  
"Ah.."  
  
You continue walking, but come to a stop. A firefighter and police tape block off most of the street and sidewalk. You live in this direction.  
  
"Please take the side streets, there's a huge apartment fire!"  
"What- Where?!?" You walk away from the library worker and firefighter, wanting to see the chaos yourself.  
  
You smile, looking into the distance. The building on fire.. you know it.  
  
You set it on fire, before leaving.

>why?  
Your mother pissed you off.  
  
Called you lazy, stupid, useless, worthless, all while hitting you with the job circular you'd been trying to look through.  
  
So, before you left, you moved some of your stuff, and went to the basement of the apartment. You tampered with the gas and heat, so that the place would light up with her in it.  
  
You laugh.  
  
Bitch.

>cell block tango voice SHE HAD IT COMIN'  
She did indeed! It wasn't the first time you'd taken your revenge like this.  
  
Perhaps, being an arsonist could get you a good pay?

>people pay good money for hitmen! Maybe you could do that?  
>not like you have anything to lose  
You think you could. Getting started may be hard, but you'll never been suspected. It's like you don't exist to the authorities! You never have.  
  
You should try to live normally, for now.  
  
You close your eyes.  
  
Opening them, you're in an interview room. It's all white. The man in front of you has your pathetic application. He's smiling.

>h i  
You shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Ms. Hana, how did this happen?" He slides the application to you. "How did you think this was worth filling out?"

>u uh  
You look down. Looking to the floor doesn't make you feel better.  
  
"This is the saddest little application I've ever seen!"

>and you're the saddest little human being i've ever seen  
You get mad.  
  
"Y..you're sad!"  
"Ms. Hana."

>yes that's me  
"That's me, who isn't sad, moron! If you wanna harass me for trying, I don't wanna work here!"  
He frowns. "Get out."  
  
You storm out.  
  
He's pissed you off.  
  
What could you do, to get back at him..?

>holy shit  
>can we light him on fire  
You can indeed light the building on fire.  
  
You look around the building, trying to look inconspicuous, eventually finding an elevator that went to the basement. From there, you found the various pipes. The red one-- you kick the knob a few times, it budges, you use your hands to turn it the rest of the way. Pressure is up. The heat, you turn up. You vacate the building as soon as everything’s done.  
  
You walk away as slowly as possible. You wait, on the roof of another building, then watch as the place blows up. You smile.

"Hey," you open your eyes a little, Bruno's shaking you awake. "Dinner's ready."

>not hungry  
"You can have it," you groan, too shaken by your nightmare to eat. "Not hungry."  
Bruno gives you a look. "Come on, you have to eat."

>hide face in pillow  
You swat him away and put your pillow over your head and face.  
  
"Gallerian. Get up."

>no thank u  
"No.."  
  
You hear him huff, then feel the covers be taken from you. You curl up tight at the sudden chill.  
  
"I said get up."

>ignore  
You curl up tighter. Why aren't you listening?  
  
He tries to pry the pillow out of your hands and off your head.  
"Gall.."

>okay fine, let go of pillow  
You let him take it and glare.  
  
"Can you please get up, Gallerian? You have to eat." He lowers his voice to a whisper.

>kinda sit up and hug him  
You sit up slowly, and wrap your arms around his neck, loosely.

>cont.  
Bruno returns the embrace quickly, and separates from you.  
  
"Are you alright? If it's about this morning.. please, let's put that behind us, for now- Your foods on the table.."

>assure him its not, and go eat  
"No, no no no, it's uh.. It's nothing.." You shake your head and get up, stretch, and rubs your eyes. "Don't worry about me.."  
"I always will, though." You leave the room together.  
  
"Bruno, I worry enough for the both of us combined."  
"It's when you say things like that I get worried."

>cont  
You make it to the dining room, sit down, and eat your dinner... You.. don't wanna finish it. It's good, it really is, but you're just, not hungry. Today must just.. be a bad day..


	7. INTERMISSION

>think about what makes you happy  
>like Michelle  
You toss your food around your plate with your fork. Contemplating.. what does make you happy? Oh, Michelle!  
She's so cute and well behaved, you think about all the wonderful things she'll do when she's human again. You actually haven't seen her at all today-

>finish eating while thinking about michelle  
You think about her as a child. The way her and Mira used to wear matching hair ties! It was so cute! The first time she tied shoes with laces! You were so proud of her! The countless poems and drawings she made for you and Mira! She was also so sweet and caring!  
  
You look down at your plate, seeing you're out of food. Bruno takes the plate and pats your head.  
  
"Thank you, you can go back to sleep if you'd like now."

>let Michelle become your happiness  
>go see michelle  
You get up, and race to the second floor, you stop at Michelle's bedroom door and knock. Your smile falls as you feel the air coming from the space between the floor and door itself...  
  
"Come in!" Michelle calls.

>talk to daughter  
>hug  
You open the door. It's.. "snowing" inside. Michelle sits on her bed, enjoying it all, and Adam sits on the shelf by her window, arms crossed.  
  
"H-hello, Michelle. And.. you."  
"Hello papa!"  
Adam makes no reply to you.  
  
The snow is a hallucination, created by Adam. It feels real.. it looks real.. but you know it’s not real…

>ask both "How are you two doing?"  
"How are you two doing?"  
"Today has been wonderful papa! I heard the radio! You’re a hero!"  
Adam looks up, soulless eyes and blank face, as always. "You did well, Marlon."

>well still go hug michelle  
You sit on the edge of her bed then pick her up and hug your daughter. "You aren't cold?"  
"Do you want it to be cold?" Adam asks, almost angry. You feel your skin crawl.

>attempt to hug adam  
>uh yeah no tahnks creep man  
"No- Hey, do you need a hug? You look like hell."  
"I'm a demon. Touch me, I'll snap those pretty w- your neck. I'll snap your neck. Don't touch me."  
  
Levia he's creepy.

>save  
**GAME SAVED**

>poke 'em  
You get up, walk over to him and poke his face. He swats your hand away and scowls. Michelle laughs and tells him to loosen up. His shoulders relax, and you poke his face again, with no protest from him. He feels human as ever, just cold.

>grab knife What for?  
Besides, the closest thing to a knife in here is the venom sword, which you're kind of scared of.

>ask michelle if the creep man has done anything  
"Has he done anything to you..?"  
"Excuse me?!" Adam’s voice goes up a painful octave, and his eyes glow like fire.  
“Levia's sake Papa, how rude! Adam would never hurt me!”  
"Just making sure…"

>forget what just happened and leave  
"Sorry, again." You nod to Adam and hug Michelle again before leaving, and close the door behind you.  
  
There's nothing to do, and it's about 7 at night. What do you do?

>dramatically look out a window for no reason  
You head into the library. Looking out the window, you see the beautiful city you live in. People kick snow off the sidewalks, kids collect snow off your fence and throw it to each other. What you'd give to see Michelle play outside again.. Even if you get what you're looking for, the minute she gains her humanity again, she'll have to be shipped off to university...

>go to fiction section  
You turn away from the window to your shelf of fiction novels. Looking for something to read?

>look for a book to read  
You look for a novel from the back of your mind, old Leviantan classic about the country when it was once a great world power. The Magic Kingdom Levianta. You begin the novel again (your library only contains books you've read at least once before).  
  
You're not sure how much time has passed but you're.. so tired now, your eyes are beginning to close on their own…

>did we just finish a whole novel  
>in one sitting  
You look to the page number. You're only 102 pages in! You're so tired, you're reading speed has slowed…

>look at clock  
You get up and put the book back, rubbing your eyes. You dig your pocket watch out of your, well, pocket.  
  
8:22pm.

>sleep  
You head back to your room. You have enough energy to change into your sleep clothes, which you do, then you crawl right into bed and pull the covers over your face…

LOADING. . .  
ERROR! LINK DISRUPTED!

_You open your eyes. A woman stands before you. As much as you strain, you can't make out all her features. You feel on edge with her.. you feel like you know her. She touches your face. Her hands are soft and smell of perfume._

>save  
E¤Rțϝ! t$X!NK DIX…½PTm4n●¡  
  
«You poor thing. You poor, poor thing. Look at you… To think, this is my fault. I’ll fix this, love, I swear. I love you, very much.. Stay strong…»

>ma?  
_You guess, at first, that this is Ma, but her voice is so much softer, her words seem so genuine. Ma would never say she loved you. You can't remember who else you've loved. You attempt to reach for her, pull her closer, see her clearer_  
  
_You can't move. You're stuck._  
  
_YOU CAN'T MOVE, YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR ARMS EVEN, YOU TRY TO STRUGGLE, TRY TO MOVE YOUR HEAD OR EYES, YOU CAN ONLY HEAR A FAINT BEEPING IN THE DISTANCE._

>try to wake up  
_YOU STRUGGLE YOU TRY TO BRING YOUR ARM TO PINCH YOUR FACE YOU CAN'T MOVE YOU CAN'T MOVE YOU CAN'T MOVE YOU CAN’T MOVE_

>yell at the person, "WHO ARE YOU"  
_YOU ATTEMPT TO YELL BUT YOUR JAW DOES NOT MOVE AND YOU CAN MAKE NO SOUND_  
  
«Galley..?»  
„What the hell’s going on?!“  
«I don’t know, what's the Divinity System say?»  
„I’m blue-screening, I can't reboot safely with him online.“  
«I’ve got this, come on.»  
  
_The woman rushes away, and the man stays back to look at you, that CONSTANT BEEPING fills your head._

>activate dream sequence  
_Dream? That's right... this must be a dream, no, a nightmare. Why can't you move?_  
  
_You focus your vision on the man. He looks like looks like looks like looks like l͜͢o̴̡o̵̵ks like look̨͟s̛ ̡l̢͟ike looks li͝k̨̢̕e_

LINK ESTABLISHED, RECONNECTING. . .  
KOSHMAR_HOUSEWIFE_RADIO.WMV  
ACTIVATED

You open your eyes. You look down to your hands, covered in band aids. Right. You've been sewing, pricked yourself cause the heat's been off, it's cold.. You're so tired.

{ Is he okay..? }  
„No.“

>what are we sewing?  
You just finished fixing up the curtains! There was blood on them, you don't know why or how, but there was blood on them. There was blood on them. You had to make new curtains. You made them pretty. They have embroidery on the bottoms.  
  
«I'm sorry, I just wanted to touch him again...»  
「It's fine, Madam, nothing we can't fix.」  
《You say again as if he ever touched you in the first place.》  
„Oh my God-- How could you be so rude??“

>thats so cute!  
>maybe you could make something else?  
You can make a wide arrange of things!! Beautiful things. Green flashes in your vision as you turn, walking, heels clicking and creating the colour You sit at your sewing machine, opening the drawer of the desk for your patterns and fabrics. What will it be, Nancy?  
  
《It's true.》  
«NOT AT ALL!»  
{ Where would I have come from, if that were the case? }  
《Places.》  
「I’m going back to sleep, I don’t wanna hear this.」

>fm comes in different colors, i believe  
>in the sewing machine, i've lost myself  
>memories inside my heart are there to grieve  
>color coded by the love he gave to me  
>sleep  
Lines and colours swim before your eyes. You're so exhausted. When did you last sleep? When did you last eat.. god..  
  
The colours flash as the sewing machine wirrs.

>what are we currently doing/making?  
You pulled out the first pattern you could find. A tie. Henry would love this, you think, it's the colour of his eyes. The same colour.

>try not to prick yourself as much this time  
You do your best, to keep the machine steady, to keep the needle away from your fingers. You do well. You greatly prefer hand stitching the finishing stitch, so you take the tie off the machine and do just th-  
  
Ah.  
  
Your pricked yourself while hand sewing.  
  
There's blood on your hand now.  
  
Blood on your hands.

>go get another bandaid! its okay!  
>are you bleeding a lot?  
You stand from your seat, still staring at the wound. It's small. You put your finger in your mouth to keep it from getting anywhere, and go to find the bandaids. Medicine cabinet.. top shelf... there.  
  
You put it on your finger.  
  
The sound of the wrapper, crinkling in your hand, is red.

>what kind of red?  
A dark red. You throw the wrapper away.  
  
Your heels against the floor-- Are that same red. No. Your shoes are gone, your bare feet against the floor are red.

>check on Henry  
Silly Nancy, Henry's off doing that fancy radio show in the city. You hear him every day!

>maybe we should go put on shoes?  
>Linoleum Is Cold  
A good idea! You begin looking for your shoes. Days blur together, you don't remember where you left them!

>Well Isn't That A Pain In The Ass  
>in our bedroom, maybe?  
You check your room, opening the door, looking around. You look under the bed, nothing. In the closet, nothing. Under the dresser, nothing. You can't find them. You pout.

>what are the other rooms in our house?  
There's the living room, which you check, to no avail. There's Henry's study! No... The kitchen? No...You doubt they're in the basement?

>check ur mouth  
>i hear people lose shoes there a lot  
You put your hand in your mouth, like an idiot. Tastes like blood. Definitely no shoes.

>peculiar  
>put on the socks!  
You take a pair of socks and put them on! They have a few old blood stains on them, from the knife, but they're wearable.

>find more socks?  
What will you do with more socks? You take a second pair.

>put on the second pair  
>maybe we should return to our original task and finish the tie for Henry  
Oh yes. The tie, for Henry. You take the second pair of socks anyways, and return to finish the tie, which is quick. It's done. You hold it to the light.  
  
Something about it makes you sad.

>but why tho  
You miss him.  
  
You miss Henry.

>does he ever come home  
He's doing a big time radio show in the city, won't be home for a long time though. You could always listen in, on that voice of his, making the strangest monochrome colours.

>let's listen  
>maybe we'll feel better  
You turn on the radio. His voice in all its monochrome glory fills your vision. You sigh, relaxing, leaning against the desk it's on.  
  
You're at peace, until the colour changes. You adjust the channel, and are comforted again by his colours.  
  
Still other colours invade your mind. Bright, loud, abrasive, everything but what you want. No matter which channel you switch to, none of them are him. What happened?

>search search search  
What could've happened? Where'd he go?? You look around. He's surely not here. You bang on the radio.

>okay ca lm  
>turn the radio off  
You turn off the blasted machine.

>how's the tie looking?  
Green like his eyes, different shades making designs on it. It's a rougher material, but very pretty. You feel it with one hand, holding it in the other.

>my pretty henry  
Henry is handsome! He's got eyes like glitter, and the softest cheeks!

>which cheeks tho  
His cheeks of course!!

>great let's  
>keep it somewhere  
>can we make socks?  
You can make socks! You don't have very good material for it, but you can do it anyways!

>maybe we can mend something of henry's/our own?  
>is there anything that needs fixing?  
You think on it.  
  
Your pajamas had blood on the knees, but you washed it out. That was the night Henry left. You don't think any of your clothes need mending, or his. Or, maybe, that shirt he left in the basement. You rush to the door, stopping, and opening it up.  
  
The dark stairs descend into what feels, in your gut, like hell. You go down, despite your better judgement. You’re met with the foulest of smells, and before the sight reaches your eyes, you remember.  
  
Yes.  
  
You killed your husband, Henry Elsner.

You awake with a start, hands going to your hair, and pulling some out. Blue. And painful. You're awake. Thank Levia.

>wtf  
What the fuck indeed. Not the first time you dreamed of killing someone. You’ve dreamed as a woman twice now.. Was that the same day? You think it was.

>think of subconscious reasons this could have happened  
Yo..you doubt there's any real reason for that... though, you killed your spouse in your dream, you knew that. You felt so guilty for it.  
  
You think of Mira. You think of how cruel you were to her, before the accident. You should've been there. You should've gone with her.  
  
You shouldn't be alive now, you should be DEAD, you should've been ON THAT SHIP, and you should've HELD HER UNTIL YOU BOTH DROWNED.

>stop thinking of death maybe  
>check clock  
You hold your face in your hands, waiting for the intrusive, guilty thoughts to leave on their own. You get up and check the clock on your dresser. 12:43 am.

>when do you need to get up tomorrow?  
4 am.

>get up and take a walk or something  
Outside or just around the house?

>just in the house for now  
You leave your room, stretching as you walk. No ones really up at the hour, but you. The carpet feels weird on your bare feet. Where to?

>Idk, just wander. Try to find someone to talk to maybe  
You wander, heading downstairs and to the main room. You look to the sofas and table, almost not noticing Adam in the dark. He's kinda see-through, as he's trying to hide from you. You can tell the difference between his illusions and reality, though.

>talk to Adam?  
"Adam."  
He jumps a little, his disguise melting away. The way his hands are positioned almost looks like he's typing at a typewriter.  
  
"Why're you up?"  
"Nightmare."  
"Ah.. go back to sleep. You need proper rest.."

>stick ur tongue out at him  
You stick your tongue out at him. "I'm an adult! Besides, it's not like you're my father or anything!"  
Adam glares to you. "Go to sleep, Marlon."  
"No." You cross your arms. He sighs and looks away.

"Is it cause you're scared of having more nightmares?"  
How'd he know that-

>pointedly ignore him  
"I-i'm gonna be.. in, uh, the study." You try to get away from him.  
"Sleep, Marlon. Eventually."  
  
You stop.  
"I will. Eventually."  
  
You hurry away.

>cry  
You shut the study door behind you. You can't get Mira out of your head, you can't stop thinking about her. Why are you remembering all of a sudden?  
  
You sit down on the floor, back to the door, and let your tears fall silently. You miss her. Maybe you didn't love her, but you shouldn't have treated her like that, dammit.

>look at photo albums  
You get up and crawl over to the photo albums. Which do you grab? There's six of them.

>all of them  
You grab the first. It's all pictures from your father and from when you were a kid. There's not many, given you couldn't afford for someone to take pictures for a long time, or a camera. The first page is of your father and mother. The next is another of your parents, this time holding you. The next is just you, probably five or six? Sitting on the stairs of your first home, cat in your lap, smiling.

>cat  
You remember all the times you fed your dinner to stray cats.Your father used to hate it, given you rarely ate to begin with. When you think about it... even as a child, you were some degree of.. half dead, or, suicidal.  
  
You shiver at the thought.

>save  
**GAME SAVED**

>look at a different album  
You pick up the next album. Included in it are a lot of photos other people took, from college and what not. Mira's in some of them. You can tell cause you scribbled her face out in all the photos.

>become a demon  
「Can you do that?」  
„Become a demon? Well.. I can mimic Seth, I guess.“  
「Who..?」  
„Old friend.. uh, you, kinda met him, I guess, he was with Themis for a long time.“  
「I don't like him already.」

>put albums away and go try to wake Bruno up  
You put the albums away and leave the study. Adam is still sitting there, and he tries to scold you, but you ignore him and go down to the basement. You head into Bruno's quarters and poke his shoulder, no response.

>is Bruno dead?  
No! Just a heavy sleeper, as always.

>actually just,,, get in bed w him  
You push him over, a little bit, and put yourself under the covers with him. The basement is colder than upstairs, but you're comfortable enough not to shiver. You feel his arm wrap around you. You fall asleep, peacefully.  
  
「Does watching this.. hurt you, at all?」  
«No! No.. of course not.. he's happy...»  
「I.. I thought you..?」  
«Didn't like you? Yea.. He told me, but I truly have nothing against you! Never have!»  
「Ah.. thank you, then, for your support, M'Lady.」

>SHUT DOWN  
**TERMINATING SYSTEMS. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!**


	8. INTERMISSION

>music list  


  * **MAIN_THEME:** Out Of Sight Out Of Mind ( https://youtu.be/Va5HG9m7vNE)


  * **GALLERIAN_THEME:** Year 3 Class C-14, Chiyoko Kubozono's Joining of the Cabinet ( https://youtu.be/CJuH6wgiApg)


  * **ATTACHMENT:** Heaven’s Plague ( https://youtu.be/F29_lFVXX84)


  * **DREAMS_OF_ABUSE:** Candle Queen ( https://youtu.be/EPMhkIiapIA)


  * **BLACK_HAND_LETTER:** The Mirror Lied ( https://youtu.be/ztqPRb54nl4)


  * **DANGEROUS_MEN:** 1/4 ( https://youtu.be/ccdn1a5LOwk)


  * **A_SKETCHY_STORY:** Oh Ana ( https://youtu.be/WsJMJlXdSf0)


  * **CREDITS_THEME:** Apple Dot Com ( https://youtu.be/h1pSSrmdEtw)



>continue  
INTERMISSION

>wake up  
You open your eyes to an empty bed. Looking around, Bruno's up and getting dressed.

>pretend to sleep  
You continue to lay there, closing your eyes again. Bruno shakes you softly, whispering for you to wake up.

>pretend to wake up I guess  
You wake up as if for the first time, much to Bruno's amusement. He's not wearing his blazer yet.. He looks nice..  
  
"Pretending to sleep only wastes time."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Your breaths are even and shallow when you sleep, not so much when you're awake."  
  
That's a downside to sleeping with him as often as you do, he picks up on things you never would. But at the same time, you love the way he knows you as well as you know yourself. He's a true friend.

>what time is it  
"What time is it?"  
"You're early, don't worry." He pulls you up and out of bed. "Go get dressed now."

>hug him first though  
You wrap your arms around his neck and hold yourself there. He returns the hug slowly, rubbing your back.

>can we not go to work today  
You seperate from the hug and go upstairs to dress yourself. You consider not going to work..  
  
What's wrong with you today? Do you really wanna do that?  
  
«You know how I said I wasn't mad? Or hurt?»  
「. . .」  
«I'm very mad, and very hurt.»  
「My apologies...」

>yeah okay u wanna go to work  
Work~ Your joy, the reason you live, at this point! You get dressed!  
  
«Less mad. Still hurt. Not by you though... It's his fault.»  
「It always is, isn't it?」  
«Are you taking his side again?»  
「N-no ma'am, I never took sides--!」  
{ Aww, don't harass **[HOST 02]** please! }  
«Right...»

>go eat breakfast  
You rush down the stairs as you always do. The table was set, identical to all the days before... You've fallen into a routine now, haven't you? You find a comfort in this. A constant, unchanging, never ending list of identical steps. **A͘** ̕q͘a̶d̵rz d̢u rdst̴ ͝tc͏sx͢c̴v͠ ͏x͝c p ͘rdbb͝p͞cs i͘d̵ ̨ **repe̡a͢t** ̛iw̶t ͜ e͞g̴tkx̸djh h͢i̧t͞e̡h.͡  
  
You realize, though, something's missing.

>what's missing  
You stare down at your plate. What's missing now? You feel as if it's something important, and yet, you have trouble remembering. You think back to a week ago. 6 days, 5 days, 4 days, 3 days, 2 days, yesterday...  
  
Yesterday.  
You separated from Ma.  
She's missing from your routine now.  
  
You don't know how to feel about this.

>just... try to eat  
You stab down to your plate only to hear a hollow click. While lost in thought, you finished your food.

>how much time do we have  
You look to the clock. About an hour and 20 minutes? 15 minutes? Too early to calculate it.

>go say good morning to Michelle  
You get up and head upstairs again! You knock on Michelle's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!"  
You do just that. Luckily, there's no Adam today.  
  
"Hello papa!"  
"Hello Michelle!"

>give her a big hug  
You hug her tightly! She only lays limp in your arms.. you're still so upset, wishing you could give her a working body already.  
  
"Papa, I have a question! It's about my grandparents!"  
"Eh, both of them? I'm not sure I can answer.."  
"Can you try?"

>okay, I'll try  
"I'll try my best."  
She seems to pause, almost as if taking a breath. "Did anyone actually see grandmother die? If she was a witch.. Could she not have saved herself?"

>uhhh  
>I don't really know, but that stands to reason.. I guess  
She's taken you by surprise.  
  
"Well.. she was, a good person, I guess...she was, uh, p-protecting me and your granddad-?"  
"So.. innocent people take the blame for things to protect others?"  
"All the time." You smile, sadly, “I’ve seen it in court, the world isn’t that bad of a place when you take those people into consideration.”  
"Thank you, for answering papa~"  
"Of course."

>why do you ask?  
"Why do you ask...?"  
"When Miss Ma was here, I thought about how much she looks like grandma. I started wondering how human methods would possibly kill a witch.. it just didn't make sense to me."

>yeah crazy coincidences amiright hahahahhhaah  
You stare at your daughter. You feel the blood rush from your face.  
  
"Say.. you wouldn't, uh, say they're identical, right?"  
Michelle thinks on this. "No."  
"Defend your stance."  
"When grandmother smiles in pictures, her cheeks go up and her eyes get squinty. Miss Ma always has a far away look.. and she never smiles like that."  
  
You sigh in relief.

>Do you like Ma?  
"Did.. no, do you like Miss Ma?"  
"She's alright I guess. I don't think she'd ever replace mom, if that's what you were going for."  
  
Yikes, that stings.

>i didnt really have a plan...  
"I wasn't going for anything!" You defend yourself. "Besides, she's gone now."  
"Huh-?"  
  
「I still can't believe you got thrown out like that.」  
《Believe it, honey.》

>hug ur kid  
You wrap an arm around her. "Don't worry, things'll be fine."  
"Papa, you're not usually alone."  
"I can manage."  
"I'm not sure about that."

>what little trust you have (playful >:( )  
"Do you have no trust in me?" You say in a stupid sounding tone.  
"I think you should be watched carefully, you get reckless when you’re lonely. Like a small child. I'll tell Bruno to childproof the manor."  
"Michelle!"  
"Or Adam.. since Bruno can't hear me, I think..."  
"He can't dear.. Sorry." You pat her on her tiny shoulder.  
“I understand…”

>Adam already tries to childproof tho  
>wait so does bruno  
"Adam can't child proof anything." You roll your eyes. "He'll just make me see things like he always does!"  
"His illusions are nice, aren't they?"  
"He shows you and I very different things. And Bruno already takes great care of me too, so I don't need to be proofed against!"  
She giggles. "Perhaps you don't! I supposed I just remember those days very vividly.."  
  
You soften up, letting go of the jokey exterior. "Hey, don't think about that.."  
"It wasn't very long ago."  
"Michelle, I'm better now."  
"We're all worried about you, you seem to have gotten messier."  
"Michelle."

>can you tell me what's wrong, Michelle?  
"Michelle, I'm an adult. What's worrying you so much?"  
"You're never good with change, is all…" She's right. Your daughter would never lie, and she knows you all too well. "With you separated from Miss Ma that means a constant you've leaned on for a long time is gone."  
"And that worries you..."  
"I'm afraid you'll start a bad habit in her place, and that’ll affect all of us, won’t it?"  
  
She's right. That's a lot of empty time you've made in your daily routine. And to be filled with what? What did you fill your time with before? A variety of things. Alcohol, sleeping, working, school, etc. She was worried for good reason.

>then what if i spend my extra time with you instead?  
"I'll meet you halfway." You start using the voice you do with your coworkers, one she doesn't know. "I come here in my down time. And you can make sure I haven't done anything stupid, and you can even have Adam if you'd like!"  
"That'd make me feel better, yes papa."  
"It's a deal!" You kiss her forehead and stand, stretching. "I've gotta get to work.. be good, don't worry yourself either Michelle!"  
"I won't!"  
  
With that you leave, and close the door behind you. You're really pressing for time...

>go go go  
You grab your briefcase and bolt out the door, telling your staff farewell as you leave. It's not proper to run to work.. you care alot about public image.. you try to walk as fast as possible.

>be chill an suave  
Yea, you're Gallerian Marlon! Sexy and suave and totally chill! Not exactly sexy because now that you think about it, you hate it when people are attracted to you, like Ma..

>fail because you're gallerian  
Of course, also because you're Gallerian, you trip over your own feet and fall face down onto the pavement.

>nobody saw nothing  
You try to get up as fast as possible you really do, but someone picks you up.. You thank him, he's really cute, and you just made a fool of yourself in front of him and everyone else on the street…  
  
“Hey, Mr. Marlon, you alright?”  
“I..y-es, I’m fine.. thanks..” You hurry away.  
  
It's too early to cry now, Gallerian...

>whom'st'd've  
He's just a shop owner, he leaves for work around the same time you do. His face is full, and he's got a really nice stubble, dark hair, light eyes, you've only heard his voice once or twice before now but it's always just as musical. You don't even know his name..  
  
Your face is hot and you're probably a bright red as you walk away. You’re like, kinda sorta friends with his wife, you usually chat her up when you need anything from them. How rude of you, to be thinking of your acquaintance’s husband!  
  
…Honestly, they’re both quite attractive…

>ok go to work now  
You get up the stairs of the courthouse without making yourself look stupid again (a miracle) and head right into your office. Your emotions are so off.. a mix of "Levia, you pathetic bastard, can't even walk straight," and "LEVIA WHAT IF THAT GETS IN THE PAPER."

>lie down  
>try not to cry  
>cry a lot  
You go ahead and get under your desk, where no one will see you. You let it all out, crying silently into your coat sleeves. You do this alot you know, just, cry for vague reasons. You wonder if maybe, you have gotten worse? I mean, it was just tripping, right? Why does it seem like such a huge thing right now?

>think maybe it's just Kat,  
The fucks "Kat?"  
  
«You can't blame your fri-»  
「Yes you can. You can blame them for anything and everything.」

>ok workie work we gotta get to these satanic rituals already  
You get up and into your seat, opening your desk drawer and pulling out the appeal case. Something feels.. wrong. Something's very wrong. You have a bad feeling about this case and you haven't even opened it yet…  
  
You take a peek inside when it hits you- You didn’t check the mail today. You don’t have your bribes.  
  
You put your face in your hands and groan.

>can you go back home?  
You can.. It’d just look bad, is all…

>That’s okay! Go home!  
You get up, leaving your stuff in your office, and let the front desk know you’ll be back. You take the shameful walk home, going into the front gate and checking the mailbox. You pull out the letters, groaning, stuffing them in your pockets and heading back to work.  
  
Once arriving, you go back into your office and sigh. You feel weirdly sensitive today- Just forgetting your mail makes you wanna slam your head into your desk. You sigh.


	9. IntTTerrřmißon

>archive  
• SCHEDULE  
• CHAPTERS  
• MUSIC  
• ENDING GUIDE  
• ENDING GALLERY

>ending guide  
**ENDING 0:** Quit.  
**ENDING 1.1:** Don’t let her leave you.  
~~**ENDING 1.2:** On your own.~~ COMPLETED!  
**ENDING 2.1:** If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it.  
**ENDING 2.2:** Not all healing, but very nice.  
**ENDING 2.3:** C͟ONF̵ORMI҉TY (Requires ending 2.2)  
**ENDING 3:** A reunion and a life saved.  
**ENDING 4.1:** To run away, does that make you a coward?  
**ENDING 4.2:** “Thank you.”  
**GOOD FINALE:** A good man. (Requires ending 1.2)  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 01:** A man to do a job.  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 02:** The collector. (Requires ending 4.2, failed if you achieve ending 3)  
**BAD FINALE:** GI҉V̢E͜ ͠I͠NTO YO͘UR PO̧WER ͞ĻUS͡T. (Failed if you achieve ending 0, failure reversed with ending 1.1)

>quit  
**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO QUIT?**

>y  
You look around yourself. There’s not much of anything to.. Achieve such an end. You look up to the ceiling fan. It’s too high, or, well, you’re too short...  
  
You open your desk drawer. You quickly spot a letter opener, not your fancy gold one back home, but it’s sharp enough. You take it and roll up your left sleeve. What are you doing… Levia, what are you doing?  
  
Your mind is blank. Your thoughts usually go so fast, you’re almost surprised. Things have.. Just gone so static, you can’t find a reason to keep going? There’s no real reason (though everyone thinks there should be), it’s just a combination of your, what, 39 years?  
  
No.  
  
36.  
  
You’re 36, and you’re going to kill yourself.  
  
You put the blade to your wrist, let it pierce your skin, and pull down. It hurts. It stings. Your left arm and hand shake from pain, there’s so much blood, there’s so much blood; LEVIA, THERE’S SO MUCH BLOOD. You drop the letter opener multiple times- Your vision blurs with your tears. You get a grip and slice open your other wrist.  
  
You slip off the desk in pain, beginning to wail. You idiot.. You didn’t lock your door.. You can’t do it now… What have you done…? Why did you do that? It hurts. It hurts so much, and you’re here wailing on the floor of your office, surrounded by your own blood. You think you feel someone pick you up but-

 **You pass out from pain and blood loss.**  


„So… Can I ask a stupid question…?“  
«You’ll get a stupid answer.»  
„What’s the protocol when he commits suicide?“  
「Come again-?!」  
«YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!»  
„I WAS! IT WAS AWFUL!“  
《Wow. You’re really awful at this, alright, pile in. I’m not helping, though~》  
{ Isn't that cruel? To abandon him like that? }  
《We listen to what the people want. The people want me gone.》  
「For good reason.」  
《Get in the system.》

RESTARTING SYSTEMS  
LOCATING HOST. . . PLEASE WAIT. . .  
XXXXXXXXXX  
LOCATION SEARCH FOR HOST FAILED!  
ENTER MANUAL HOST LOCATING MODE? Y/N

«Everyone ready?»  
《Yes ma’am, all wired in.》  
«Alright.. Lemme just…»

LOCATING HOST. . . PLEASE WAIT. . .  
HOST LOCATED!

**SPIRIT DATA ID:** 63577075613249364c79396d625845756147567662325279655335735a5763765a6e46756548452f63443135636b56464d54644b4d30314a59513d3d  
**LOADING HOST_02:** BRUNO ZERO

You open your eyes. You are BRUNO ZERO, and you’re on the phone with a woman from the hospital. Gallerian’s…  
  
You know what you saw.

„Did it work?“  
«Can you feel your fingers?»  
  
You flex. You can. You hang up the phone and nod. You can still hear them.

>WHHA  
>I'm so sorry bruno and y'all  
«Ah! The people wanna apologize! I’ll give you a save state, watch your words with him!»  
  
You whisper as you make your way to the car. “It’s fine, it’s fine…” You start it, sigh, and drive to the hospital.

>find garre  
>do your job.  
You get to the front desk and try to keep calm as she glares at you.  
  
“I was called about Gallerian Marlon..”  
Her eyes soften. “Right.. We, um, can only accept family.. Though,” She stops.  
  
《Lemme just.. Yea, no, she can shut up…》  
  
“I can make an exception.” She gives you a map and writes Gallerian’s room number in the corner.

>troll with some NPC people made out of codes and see if you pass through them on the way to the room  
>no don't  
>Endlessly walk into a wall  
You looks around. No one's in the hallway.. You reach into a wall.  
  
"I'm clipping."  
  
«That's a problem.»

>Objectives  
>just go to his room already  
See Gallerian... Make sure he's okay...  
  
You open the door to his room, slowly. He's got a newspaper and he seems fine. He doesn't look up at you. You assume he has stitches- There’s gauze around his wrists, but you try not to look at it.. It makes you uncomfortable.  
  
"Was it hard getting in?"  
"Annoying. But not hard."

>laugh while walking to the room  
>stop bullets in mid air  
{ I think all of this was a bad idea… }  
„There’s… worse _possibilities…“_  
《…》

>is he okay??  
>Ask if he feels alright  
"Are you alright?"  
"What do you think?" Now he looks at you. "I tried to kill myself in the middle of a work day."  
"...Why, if you.. don't mind me asking..?"  
  
He glares at you and turns away.  
  
"I feel stuck."  
"You're no-"  
"Nothing feels right. It’s like I’m not in control of myself."  
"Gallerian-"

>Try to comfort him or something  
"You're.. you're not stuck. Night turns to day, does it not? And days to weeks, and weeks to months?"  
His glare intensifies. "That’s not what I mean. My memory is in shambles-- It feels like my whole life has been nothing but Leviantan winters, but I know I came from somewhere! Not to mention. it's like everything I do, I am, was prewritten, in a novel, and I'm only following a script.. I hate it, I hate this feeling, I want to be in control..!"

>endings apply to Bruno? Or just Gallerian?  
«Only Galley.. We can’t do what he can.»

>SAVE  
**GAME SAVED**

>are yall listening to what we say

>Confront Gallerian  
>no don’t. you don’t want to do that.  
>I MEANT COMFORT  
You take his hand, and move his head to face you.  
  
"Do you need change? You're not stuck, you're not written, I swear. You're real, and I'm real. The world around us is real. I can get a change of pace for you, is that what you need?"  
  
He blinks at you, and sighs.  
  
"Maybe.. Give me time."  
"Of course."

>save  
**GAME SAVED**

>switch hosts now maybw

LOCATING HOST. . .  
DUPLICATE HOST LOCATED. PLEASE SELECT.

**> HOST_02:** BRUNO ZERO ( **SDID** : 63577075613249364c79396d625845756147567662325279655335735a5763765a6e46756548452f63443135636b56464d54644b4d30314a59513d3d)  
**> HOST_00:** GALLERIAN MARLON ( **SDID** : 68747470733a2f2f7777772e796f75747562652e636f6d2f77617463683f763d434a7548367767694170672674)

>host_00

SWITCH COMPLETED

Bruno is holding your hand.. And you're in the hospital after-  
  
You know what you did.

>become a demon  
You're not Adam.

>please calm down. we're fine, you're fine  
>you're not worthless!!  
«..Move over a little, gotta fix something...»  
„Sure, sure…“  
  
You're incredibly worthless. And you always we **r _rr_ rr ~~rrr~~ rr _r_** _r_  
  
**ERȜƍû˵OR ˕hR$ğR ȜEƍûROR˵ E Rȡ$RO EC©ͣRRRR**  
  
**Yes. You're fine. You're not worthless.**

>how are we hurt anyway  
>save  
>we are not worthless  
You slit your wrists and bled out. In your office. With a dirty letter opener, no less.  
  
**Not worthless! You have lots to do! You're head judge, and you have no heir.. You're the last of your bloodline! Your veins hold the deadend of royal Marlons!**  
  
**You're worth alot~!**  
  
**GAME SAVED**

>we're fine and we're gonna be okay.  
You're.. You're...  
  
**Going to be o̷̴̧o̢̡͟ ̵͜o̶͢͝ ̡o̷͞o̷͝ ̵̴͟o͡ ̸̸͜o̕͟ okay!**  
  
„Is he alright? See-OW, watch where you swing that!“  
«Maybe if you move your legs you wouldn't get hit.»  
„W-wait, what are you doing down there?!“  
«Fixing his mood.»

>what are you swinging  
>how do you fix his mood??  
«Some tools! Wrench, hammer, wire cutters.. Actually! I need spare wire!»  
„Nononono, hold on, you can’t go changing all my hard work-!!“  
«I understand the machine as well as you do, it’ll be fine!»  
„No, it really won’t be..!“  
《Change a few connections and you can change a lot.. For the better, I say do it.》  
„No, no! You really can’t do that that’s dangerous, please, please don’t touch!“

>rebuild him, better

>actually if u do rewire galley can we please make him Not so Depressed thankd  
>if you try to require him we might break him  
>can you please fuck off  
>Watch Your Profanity  
>he's already broken? but yeah Nevermind don't rewire  
«Oh.. Last time I touched him, he woke up, you know.. Unless we sedate him we can’t, and I’m not sure we can do that safely.»  
„This is why you don't touch my things.“  
《Oh do you own Gallerian now?》  
「That sounds awful.」

>do we have any scars, btw?  
You can’t tell. You’re all bandaged up.

>okay so can we go home or  
You were told you can go home once your vitals were alright.. Your heartrate was erratic and you kept going into panic attacks, but, **someh̴̡o҉̵̢͞w̴͡͞w̢̡͘w̧͝w͢w͝,** you're completely fine. They still wanna watch you for a night, though...  
  
You're afraid. You don't want to be sent to a mental hospital, but they’ll ask Bruno if he’ll consent to such.

>how many moneys do we have  
You're very very worried about the bill. But.. **No, why should you be worried? N̢͜ơ̸͟ ͝͡͞n̴̢ ̛͜ņ̸͘n̸͟͟ ̢͞n̡͘ę̢e̛҉̶̧͜ ͘e͢͜e̸̕͠d͏̴͘ ͏͏̵t̢o̧͠͡ ̨͞w͢͢o̧̧̧o̷҉ ̶͏o̢͡r̡y͠҉͡͡y̕͘͞ ͏̢y̸͜͞!̵͟͏!͏̢̛ You can pay any bill, just fine! You're Gallerian Marlon. You've built your wealth upon h̡͝a̢̡rd ͏̡w̧̕͡o̶r͝k҉ after all! You're a rich man.**

>just. get out of the hospital, chill with some warm cocoa and bruno, recuperate mentally, get the cuddles  
>let us front for a while we can do this  
>•bruno, could you help?•  
"Hey." You catch Bruno's attention. He hasn't left your bed side all day, except to eat. "Does the cafeteria have anything warm to drink?"  
He nods. "What do you want?"  
"..Hot chocolate."  
"Perfect for the weather, no?" He smiles. The way he smiles causes you to smile back. He leaves to get you your drink.  
  
You're alone now. While he's gone. You sigh at the silence.

>look around  
You're in a hospital room. A boring one. All hospital rooms are boring. Actually! It's almost the same room as when you… Did the same thing, a long time ago.  
  
The bed sheets are the same grey-blue. There's fake flowers on the window sill. Tiles have the same multi-coloured specks in them. To your right is a bedside table with a phone, the drawer in it containing a Levin Bible and a few classic novels. Everything's the same.

>pray to the gods to fix gallerian mental situation  
You laugh at the thought. Gods.. **What Gods? They aren't real.** You've known that for a long time now.

>how do we help him  
>fix the error that came up  
«I DID fix something! F-for now.. I think..»

>what did u fix.  
«Turned off his anxiety for a while.. And his intrusive thoughts. Gave him a high of sorts, I guess, will last till he goes to sleep..»

>sing clockwork lullaby  
You hum the lullaby Michelle always sings you to. You remember the words too.. You can't sing though. So you resort to humming.  
  
Bruno's back! He hands you the cup and warns you that it's hot.

>fix  
Fix what…?  
  
«Not broken! I fixed him! I fixed him!!»

>its temporary  
«O-okay.. It's still something! For the time being!»

>SAVE  
**GAME SAVED**

>hey host which ending you guys want to have  
「It's not about our wants.」  
《We all know what you want~》  
「Can it.」

>sip the hot chocolate (but blow on it first, don't burn yourself you goob)  
You take the lid off the cup and blow on it, then sip. It's not scalding, but you should definitely let it sit a while more-

>ending guide k thx pls  
~~**ENDING 0:** Quit.~~ COMPLETED!  
**ENDING 1.1:** Don’t let her leave you.  
~~**ENDING 1.2:** On your own.~~ COMPLETED!  
**ENDING 2.1:** If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it.  
**ENDING 2.2:** Not all healing, but very nice.  
**ENDING 2.3:** C͟ONF̵ORMI҉TY (Requires ending 2.2)  
**ENDING 3:** A reunion and a life saved.  
**ENDING 4.1:** To run away, does that make you a coward?  
**ENDING 4.2:** “Thank you.”  
**GOOD FINALE:** A good man. (Requires ending 1.2)  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 01:** A man to do a job.  
**NEUTRAL FINALE 02:** The collector. (Requires ending 4.2, failed if you achieve ending 3)  
**BAD FINALE:** GI҉V̢E͜ ͠I͠NTO YO͘UR PO̧WER ͞ĻUS͡T. (Failed if you achieve ending 0, failure reversed with ending 1.1)

>finish cocoa  
You finish your cocoa! It was made of syrup, you can feel it slide down your throat. Honestly? It's a nice feeling.

>talk to bruno!  
>be calmed by the boyf.  
You throw the cup away in a nearby waste bin. "Hey Bruno?"  
"Hm?" He picked up a magazine on his way back.  
“You don’t.. Have to be here, you know, but, uhhh..”  
“It’s strange for you to struggle with your words,” he gets close and brushed your hair behind your ears, “Don’t overthink it.. I like when you act human.”  
“T..thank you. For taking time out for me. I am human, by the way, just…!”  
“You overthink. You’re welcome!”

>glance at the magazine, just out of curiosity  
>What He Readin ?  
You take his magazine from him.  
  
"What're you reading!"  
He watches it leave his hand. "Old magazine. Really old. There's an article about you in it."  
  
You flip through the worn pages until you find the article about you! It's even got your picture! Youngest graduate of Levin University... You were so cute…

>tell bruno to hand over a phone or laptop to check your twitter and see whats up  
Lap what? Twit what? And a phone? You have a phone, on the bed side table to your right. Who do you plan to call?

>disregard every command lancer says  
„Wish I could do that with all of you.“

>call for help  
Bruno's here. What do you need?

>flip through the rest of the magazine to see if anything else catches your eye, then hand it back to Bruno  
You flip through the other pages. Actually, you remember reading this once! Long time ago. You remember this being your first magazine printed in colour! It mesmerized you.  
  
You hand it back to Bruno.  
"Remember when magazines were black and white?"  
"You say that as if you're older than me."

>still pretty interesting  
"I thought you couldn't read till you were in my employment."  
"Tsk.." He rolls his eyes. "I could, only simple words. I could look at pictures though!"  
"Well yeaaaa, but now even the words are in colour!"  
"That they are.."

>hey bruno .. do you have any games we might play in the meantime simple games that is  
"I know you don't very much like 20 Questions.. I could see if any of the sudoku books have spare pages?"  
"Blech." You shake your head. "Sudoku puts me to sleep!"  
He shrugs. "You'll be home tomorrow morning, at least."

>be happy  
Y͏̸̛ou̵'͞҉̶r̵͡͝e v̢e҉r̶̡̛y̡ ͢͡hap҉̵p҉̨̕y̨̛͞!̵

>no sleep, we allnight like men  
That can't be good for you.  
  
Afew hours have passed. Bruno's asleep in the chair he's been in all day.

>enjoy Bruno  
You get out of bed and get a little closer to him, careful not to pull off any of the things the nurses attached to you to track your vitals. He's so pretty.. You wonder how his face is so smooth, and perfect?  
  
「That sounds awful, given I'm asleep.」

>bruno shut up  
「Don't touch me, at least-」

>save  
**GAME SAVED**

>ily  
"Love you!" You whisper.

>touch bruno  
You reach out and run your fingers through his hair. It's weird.. Given the gel he uses to keep it slicked back like that... You like it more when he lets it down. Suits him much better. Your hand trails down to his face, tracing his jawline.  
  
You're just thinking about how well his face all fits together, tracing each of his features, when he wakes up due to your touch, and punches you right in the face.  
  
"OH MY LEVIA, I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
You hold your nose and let out a wail.

>apologize  
"No no," You hold your nose and he helps you up. "I'm sorry.. I know you don't like being touched unexpectedly--"  
"Levia, it's fine- Are you bleeding?"  
  
You remove your hand from your nose. Yep. Blood. You nod, and he rushes off to get a napkin, or something. You're left alone again. This time it's not only quiet, but dark.

>ok cry time  
You feel a cry coming on. The pain? Your mental state? The fact you're alive? You don't know why. That makes you want to cry too!  
  
**You take a deep breath and...**  
  
The feeling passes.

>ok just try to stop bleeding for now  
You get back into bed and hold your hand over your nose again. Bruno comes back and helps you clean up. It's not broken, thank Levia.  
  
"It's about half past 23 hundred hours. You should be getting to sleep."  
"...Yea, okay..."  
  
He nods and goes back to his chair, getting comfortable enough to sleep. If you had a match and a candle, you could see the actual time, but you're not allowed anything "dangerous" for the time being.

>offer bed for sleep  
"Hey."  
He opens one eye.  
"I thi-"  
"I'd end up pushing you off."  
  
You pout. He's right. The bed is really only meant for one person…

>be sad  
**You're a̕͟l̷͝l̨͝W ̶W͟ ̧͟A͘҉Y̨Y̶͠s̵̢͢s̸̨s҉̡ ̕͢ not sad. Just a little dejected.**

>LET US MAXIMIZE NON-ANXIETY BRUNO INTERACTION  
You don't wanna disturb him. He seems to be getting back to sleep, finally…

>can we do this more often  
«...I can try something small in the morning, but, this isn't great for him...»  
„Shouldn't have been done in the first place!“

>if it doesnt help then why  
>emergency?  
>or just parser screwing with things she shouldnt  
„THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!“

>read that as “screwing things she shouldnt”  
>gallerian?  
«I wish.»  
「Please think before you speak!」

>sleeb  
You get comfortable and face the window. The stars are out. They're really nice. Your eyes begin to close on you, and you fall asleep…  
  
«Heyyyy, pick a number! One through five! Or I'll roulette it!»

>2  
>3  
«Ah! A tie! Okay, okay! Three minus two is one! Beginning dream sequence!»

LOADING. . .  
KOSHMAR_SAILOR_FUKU_GA_DAIKIRA.WMV  
ACTIVATED

You open your eyes looking down on yourself. You feel you might rip out the thigh highs.. You grab the skirt on your hips, and go to rip it away, when you hear laughter. You look up. Your classmates… they’re… they’re… laughing.  
  
“Why’d y͜o͏̸̛u ever even come here?”  
“When are you leaving? No one wants you around, Jesus.”  
  
Their words are just that, words, they don’t bother you. It’s their eyes. The way they stare at you behind their straight cut bangs, laughing, pointing. You want to disappear. They’re all the same, despite their efforts not to be, they’re the same.  
  
“I..” You squeak in surprise! Why is your voice so high? “I.. I’m a man, I swear on it, I…”  
  
The point, they laugh, stiff braids unmoving as their head tilt to and fro, plastic smiles on their faces.  
  
“Oh, like a tranny?” She smiles.  
One girl grabs your arm. “You’ll be my tranny friend, right?”  
Another grabs your free arm. “Tell me you're gay too, I've always wanted a gay friend.”

>be friends with the ones grabbin your arm  
You try to smile as they pull you back and forth.  
  
"S-sure.. I'll..be your friend..."  
"Yippee!!" They both squeal.  
  
One pulls you by the arm and the other pushes you along, heading to the assembly room.  
  
"This is our new bestfriend." They say to various people. "She thinks she's a boy. That's cool, right? We have a weird friend. We're special."

>yay we're weird  
>YAYYYYY  
Yippee...  
They continue to point you out to people as you stand in front of the stage and await His word.  
  
You're not weird, you're not crazy, God dammit, you're you! You hate being put on a pedestal just for not meeting expectations--  
  
He stands at the stage and raises his arms. The girls all cheer.  
  
“My Maple trees,” he smiles. “We’re all growing just how we should, are we not?”  
The girls all scream for him, confirming what he’s said. You feel strangely sick.  
“We will resist fire, my Maple trees. We will still stand when we are burned.”

>punch Him  
You move through the crowd of perfectly lined up girls to the front, disturbing the uniformity. You take out the knife you received upon starting this school.  
  
"We all remember our roles here, do we not?"  
"Yes sir!" They say in unison, except for you.  
"We all remember what happens to rule breaks, do we not?"  
"Yes sir!"  
  
You scale the stage, standing and reaching across the podium to hit Him square in the jaw with your knife's handle.  
  
"STOP!" you hear the shriek of girls behind you as He recovers from being hit. Girls reach for you, try to tear you away from the stage, they have their knives too.

>HA you've met your worse nightmare  
>PUNCH  
>knife  
>come LET us duel 1V1 to the DEATH  
>KNIFE HIM  
You punch Him again! Feels great doesn't it? He’s.. everything. He’s everything you hate. It feels good to kill it all, doesn’t it? The broken standards, the skewed expectations, all the abuse of power.. Sewed into one person.  
  
A person you now slice through with your knife. There is no blood on your hands. You feel at peace.

>SHUT DOWN  
**TERMINATING SYSTEMS. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!**


	10. MEDICAL LEAVE 1.1

START UP FAILED: REASON UNKNOWN  
TROUBLESHOOT? Y / N  
>y

TROUBLESHOOTING. . . PLEASE WAIT. . .  
SOLUTIONS FOUND, DETAILS:  
• MACHINE CONFIGURATION HAS BEEN TAMPERED WITH. REPAIR MAY BE NECESSARY. EXISTING RECORD OF TAMPERING:  
**OS(c:)/admin-only/records/repairs/parser_edit_jan12018.txt**  
• UPDATE PERFORMED

>archive  


  * SCHEDULE
  * CHAPTERS
  * MUSIC
  * ENDING GUIDE
  * ENDING GALLERY



>ending gallery  
ENDING 0: SUICIDE  
Triggered by **SPID_5752**  


ENDING 1.2: FOREVER FAREWELL  
Triggered by **SPID_4390**  


>continue  
《..Happy new year..》

>where are we  
Sleeping, peacefully.

>oh ok cool let's wake up  
You wake up and immediately look to find a clock. Unfortunately, there is no clock. Seems to be early morning though. Bruno's gone.

>get up  
You get out of bed, careful not to take any of the monitors off yo.. actually, maybe you can take these things off? Call a nurse?

>yeah call a nurse, figure out how to legally get out of here  
You pick up the phone and dial 0.  
  
"Front desk?"  
"Hey, I'm in room 102, I'm supposed to be discharged today but my visitor kinda disappeared, and I wanna get up out of this room maybe...?"  
"I'll send someone up right away!"  
"Thanks!"  
  
You wait, and a nurse does indeed come to see you. She takes off all the monitor things from your chest or whatever and asks if you have anyone with you. There’s a sad look in her eyes. It makes you angry- her pitty.

>answer no  
>then leave  
You lie and shake your head. She nods then hands you your clothes in a plastic bag. You judge it a good idea to find Bruno once you're dressed.

>go find bruno!!  
You leave your room, looking left and right. You head right, to the stairwell. You make your way down, assuming him to have gone to pull the car to the front of the hospital. Just at the bottom floor, you run into him, literally.  
  
“Bruno!”  
“Here,” he puts a coat on your shoulders, a scarf over your head, and sunglasses on your face. You slip your arms into the sleeves of the coat, and Bruno wraps his arm around your shoulders. He begins leading you outside, and slips a hat on himself.

>try not to laugh  
You try not to laugh as you put it on, it's a little big. "What's all this?"  
"There's reporters outside, cameras and all."  
"Shit.."

>are you sure this is gonna work  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
"Nope." He pushes open the door and smiles to you. "Worth a shot, though, right?"  
“Right!” You hide your face as the cameras begin flashing. Levia, the noise- you can't even make out what they say, there's so many at once, a constant "MR. MARLON, MR. MARLON, A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME?"

>respond with "Who?"  
"I don't know who that is-" You snidely say to one of the nearest reporters. Levia you hate when they get in your face like this..  
  
You slam the door of the car once you're in it, it's already running, Bruno takes off.

>impersonate bruno  
You watch him as he drives. He's still wearing the shades. He looks cool, like a spy from a movie or something. You think you’ve seen a spy movie? Once or twice? Or maybe you drew it then dreamed up the movie. Either way, you know what a spy looks like, somehow.  
  
You put your hands out to imitate a steering wheel and make laughably ridiculous car noises. It gets a laugh out of him.

>wait  
You look out the window... you hate being driven but, it’s better than walking home, especially in this cold.  
  
Bruno drops you off at the front gate and goes to park. You open said gate and walk up to your front door, unlocking it and heading inside. Home sweet home...

>shed disguise  
You take off the shades and scarf, putting them on the coat hanger at the door. Same with the coat. You hear Bruno come in through the back door.  
  
"Your coworkers delivered some things here, they're in your office if you want them." He says as he meets you, somewhere between the entry way and the main room.

>oh ok cool lets check them out  
You thank Bruno and head right to your office. It's the stuff for the case.

>ok cool nvm  
Yea! This is a break.. of sorts.. that you didn't plan... You sigh, it'll be good to do a little, tomorrow maybe. You’re too tired for it now, and you need the time to collect yourself.  
  
Before leaving you check the mail coupled with it. One is a package containing a novel titled Wendy Remembers. The cover is of a young girl cowering before a demon, inside is a good 146040 EVU. The other is a letter with a few photographs of what looks like a knocked down building? Coupled with it are 220000 EVU. You leave it at your desk.

MEDICAL LEAVE

>k lets go do something relaxing  
Relaxing.. it's hard to relax, honestly, no matter what you're doing. It seems you can never focus 100% on anything, there's always something else in the back of your mind. Still, what could you do...?

>read the newspaper  
You haven't seen the morning paper due to hospitalization! In an instant, the world feels like it might end-- Where is it? Where is it? Where is it??  
  
You rush into the dinning room and find it at your usual spot. You sigh, sit down, and being read.

>What's in the news?  
You, evidently. You skip right over that and read up on the more local happenings.. Number of cars on the roads is increasing, as well as cars hitting people-- You gawk at the use of the word "jay" in the new word "jaywalker." How could someone use that in print? The things people can get away with saying!

>is there any more to read  
Plenty more. You check the sports column out of morbid curiosity, national football team lost again. Bummer.

>go spend your free time with Michelle like you promised  
You get up, tucking the paper into your back pocket, and head to Michelle's room. You knock, and she grants entry. Thankfully, Adam is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"P..papa..? What are you doing home?"  
  
She doesn't know..

>had some unexpected off time  
"U-unexpected time off, you know, mandatory vacation days.."  
"You weren't laid off were you?"  
"Levia-- No, you’d know if I was.”  
“Because you’d scream your head off?”  
“And probably kill someone over it, yes.”  
  
She laughs. You don’t think she believes you capable of murder, but you very much are. You consider it- Killing people over your job. You kind of already have, indirectly, with Pere Noel. You wonder if you could pull the trigger yourself.

>I promised to spend my extra time with you so here I am  
"I promised to spend my extra time here!"  
"Indeed..." Her eyes are more to the window than you. She's usually good about eye contact, as are you..

>look at window?  
You look to the window as well. Nothing out of the ordinary-  
  
"Papa."  
"Yes?"  
"It's snowing."  
"Indeed."

>watching the snow fall was always so calming, do you agree  
"Watching the snowfall is always calming, is it not?"  
"I don't want to be stuck in this house any longer, papa."  
  
Yikes!

>do you... want me to take you outside?  
"Do.. Do you want to, ah, go outside?"  
"Would you...?"

>I'll do anything for you  
>Why of course, if it'd make you happy. Going out in this weather can be nice for a short while.  
>let's build snowmen  
"Anything you so desire."  
"Please take me outside."  
  
You scoop her up and start heading down stairs, and out the back door.  
  
"Papa, the house has barely changed."  
"I don't very much like change, dear. What say you to building snowmen?"  
"I'd love that~"

„. . .Are you crying?“  
{ Shut up. }

>michie are you well dressed for the snow  
>yeah make sure everyone is bundled up  
You stop by the coat hanger near the front door and first put on your own coat, then you take your scarf, ugly as it's always been, and wrap it about Michelle.  
  
"Maybe I should look into sewing you a tiny coat?"  
"This is fine! It's the scarf mother gave you!"  
"That it is."

>Take Her Outside After She Has Been Sufficiently Bundled  
>We Will Build Snowmen  
You head to the back door and open it, presenting Michelle with the garden all covered with freshly fallen snow. It's not much though...  
  
"Can you believe we've gotten this little snow?"  
"How pitiful!"  
"We can make do!" You set her down on one of the chairs and get to work on a snow man for her.

「Where are you going?」  
{ … }  
„You can’t enter the story.“  
{ Why not?! }  
„You have no reason to be there! You aren’t relevant, you’ll break the continuity!“  
{ No. No! Shut up, I’m not letting you boss me around anymore. That’s my father, I’m going to see him! }  
„Don’t you dare-!“  
《Stop. You won’t win.》

WARNING! RD_ID **68747470733a2f2f7777772e796f75747562652e636f6d2f77617463683f763d5545327643357638784c45** HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED DEACTIVATED  
REACTIVATING. . .  
  
ERROR  
SPIRIT DATA DETECTED. LOADING DATA. . .  
  
SP_ID: 726b6f6c633a2f2f676e722e6966707065737a2e6d66682f67726f79723f713d73484e4d36785a5738666e  
LOADING HOST 03: Michelle Marlon

>Do Your Best  
You make a small snowball to start, you turn to Michelle as you pack it together, stopping suddenly and dropping the snow. She stands tall and proud- like a real living person.  
  
"Michelle...?!"  
  
She flexes her hands. "I did it! I'm astral projecting, papa!"  
  
You gawk at her.

《You wouldn’t have won. Have you seen her parents?》  
«What the hell does that mean?»  
《You’re both awfully stubborn.》

>HUG UR BBY  
You rush to hug her; you can feel her... God, she's warm, she's real, she's not a hallucination or some barely tangible creature, by everything holy she's real-

>HOLD YOUR DAUGHTER  
>OH YES  
You're doing that! But she kinda pushes you off..  
  
"I’ve only got so much time, I wanna have fun~!"  
"Right… Yes, of course!"  
  
You quickly scoop a handfull of snow up again. You try not to cry, as you’re afraid your tears would freeze to your face, focusing on the fact that you have your daughter and a snowman to build with her.

>eat the snow  
You shove a good handful of snow in your mouth. Cold.

>eat more snow  
>bury your face into the snow  
You shove another handful in your mouth. Cronch. You then lie face down in the snow. Double Cronch.  
  
“PAPA!”  
“Hungry.”  
  
„God wish that was me.“

>look around for items to make the face  
>and arms  
>can't be a proper snowman without a face and arms  
You get up and scan the ground around you for... just about anything. You pick up a small twig and use it to draw on a face while Michelle watches. You stick said twig in place as a nose.  
  
"Why don't you ever let me use carrots?"  
"Carrots cost money."  
  
《Everything costs money..》  
«God I hate him sometimes.»

>SHUT DOWN  
TERMINATING SYSTEMS. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!


End file.
